A Glimmer Of Hope
by lifesaver55
Summary: Chapter 25 and 26 and the end is here. I hope its all it was ment to be. Can they catch a killer before he kills them. Bosco and Seajae story. ENJOY!
1. Aftermath of the Abduction

Desclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Note: Can't seem to get these out of my head. More ideas keep popping up. So as always tell me if you like them.  
  
This a sixth in a series of fanfics about Bosco's life after finding the woman of his dreams. Pt. 1-Nothing But Love, Pt. 2-Seajae's Gift, Pt. 3- The Lines We Cross, Pt. 4 Aftermath of a Heartbreak, and Pt 5-Where Are Our Children. I love all the Third Watch characters so much and Next to falling in love with Faith, Seajae is the best thing I've done for Bosco in a long time. And again tell me if you like or should I toss.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A GLIMMER OF HOPE  
  
  
  
Bosco sat in the rocking chair watching Angel sleep. Her black curls spred over her pillow. She had been having nightmere's for the past six weeks. Sence the kidnapping she had woken up three or four times a night. She would be the only one of the children who remembered anything that happened that day. Bosco leaned forward and watched his baby sleep. She was too young and innocent to be dealing with the stuff she had been forced to. Seajae was going to call Dr. Laurence in the morning to see if he had any idea's on how they could help her. He heard the door open and looked up to see Seajae, hair rumpled walking toward him.  
  
"You need sleep too Boscorelli. Come to bed." She stifled a yawn.  
  
"Everytime I do she wakes up."  
  
"Well then we'll get up with her. Your doing no good to anyone draging you ass after a sleepless night." She took his hand. "I'll take the next watch." Seajae lead Bosco to thier bed and pushed him down on it then curling up beside him. "Go to sleep Bosco. She'll be okay."  
  
"God I hope so." He leaned over and kissed his wife. She was so sure that this would just blow over but in his gut he knew his little Angel was hurting and it pained him to know there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
****************************  
  
"55 David assult in progress 656 Kline Ave off of 53rd." Bosco cringed.  
  
"God can't we at least get a cup of coffee?"  
  
"55 David 10-4." Faith smiled. "Apparently not." Flicking on the lights and sirens she looked at her partner. "Not sleeping at night Bos?"  
  
"Not really. Angel's still having nightmeres."  
  
"Oh gosh, I didn't know. How is she holding up?"  
  
"Better then expected." They pulled up at the address given and got out. "God what a dump." Glass was heard crashing inside. Shouting echoed though the ally. "Ah christ, call for back up. This is going to get messy." He headed for the door as Faith called for help.  
  
"Bosco don't go in there." He took three steps forward and banged his night stick on the screen door.  
  
"Police. Open up." He put one hand on his gun. There was more yelling and more glass breaking. "NYPD come outside with your hands up." Bosco looked at Faith just as a basket ball flew the widow. "I told you this was going to get messy." Ty and Doyle pulled up as dishes started flying out the window.  
  
"So Boscorelli what'd you do to piss them off?" Ty stood behide the car.  
  
"Aparently just my presence made them a wee bit owly." More dishes came though the window along with a chair. "Excuse me, you it the house. In case you haven't noticed the police are here. Come out with your hands up."  
  
"Fuck you!" A voice came from the house.  
  
"You really don't want to do that mam. Now one last time get your ass out here with your hands on your head before I come in there and drag it out." Bosco was not in the mood to play games.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" Doyle asked Faith.  
  
"Seems he didn't get his daily dose of caffine." Faith stood by the car. "He ever get this edgy with you?"  
  
"He was always this edgy with me." Bosco turned to them.  
  
"Yo, I'm standing right here. Are we just going to stand here or are we going to let these people kill eachother."  
  
"I'm all for the second option." Ty laughed as he drew his wepon. "But hell it's Monday and if it's gonna go wrong it's gonna go wrong today." He motioned to Doyle. "Let's go around back partner. Let the senior cops do the hard work."  
  
"Funny Davis. Just for that I'm making you babysit by yourself tomorrow night." Faith laughed as another chair flew out the window. "Ahhh that's it. You are so going to jail now." Bosco charged into the house, Faith followed. And like Merphy's law states if it can go wrong it will. And it was all down hill from there.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Bosco sat sipping his coffee with an ice pack on the back of his head. If he wasn't afraid of the shit he would get he'd have one on his balls too. They had walked into the cat fight from hell. Two women over god only knows what. He and Doyle had wrestled one to the ground as the other proceeded to take a lamp and crash it over his head before Faith and Ty had a chance to get to her. Feeling warm hand rubbing his neck he look up to see Seajae.  
  
"Hey Sunshine."  
  
"Hard day at the office baby?"  
  
"You could say that. Did you get a hold of Laurence?"  
  
"Yeah. He gave me a name of a child physcologist at NYU. Says she's the best. I made an appointment for tomorrow morning." Seajae checked the lump under the ice. It looked really bad. "ER calling your name?"  
  
"No. If I get coffee and some asprine I'll make it." Seajae kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I got a case to work on. See you at home?"  
  
"I think I may make it." He stood up a little stiff. Bosco took two steps forward.  
  
"Horse buck you cowboy?"  
  
"A five foot two blond. If you tell anyone I'm divorcing you."  
  
"Like your going to be able to hide it. Sit down and I'll get you some more ice." He did what he was told because he knew better then to argue.  
  
"Don't be long Faith is almost done with the paper work."  
  
"So much for me getting a little tonight." Bosco looked up at her.  
  
"I won't make any promises but don't count me out Sunshine." Seajae laughed as she headed for more ice.  
  
**************************************  
  
Angel Faith Boscorelli sat watching her mommy. She was putting her baby brother down to sleep. Angel loved baby Mac so much. She loved her mommy too. And she especially loved her daddy. She had missed them when the bad man took her away. But mommy had found her. Mommy and Detective Bobby had taken the bad man away and he couldn't hurt her anymore. Angel smiled. Her mommy and daddy would protected her and keep her safe. But the bad man still came for her in her sleep. He took her away from everything she knew and loved. Angel hated closing her eyes. Mommy and Daddy said he couldn't hurt her anymore but he did and she wanted daddy and mommy to come into her dream and take him away from there too. But mommy and daddy never came in her dream. It wasn't there fault. The bad man had locked them out of her dream. Even if they could find her they would never get in. The little girl closed her eyes and prayed the man stayed our of her dreams for just one night.  
  
*************************************  
  
Bosco layed down on the bed. He hurt in a million diffrent places. What he needed was sleep. But sleep would be a long time coming as he listened for Angel's cry of fear.  
  
"Get some rest Bosco. I can take care of her if she wakes up."  
  
"I just can't. Seajae she's just a baby."  
  
"Well she's my baby too. You make me feel like I wouldn't be able to console her. I know how to take care of my daughter."  
  
"Seajae, calm down. I can't help it okay. We've always had something special I just don't want her to feel that I'm not here for her. Like my old man wasn't there for me."  
  
"She'll never feel like that Bos. I swear." She kissed him. "Your kids love you more then anything in the would. I love you more then that. You've always been there for us and you always will." Seajae snuggled close to her husband. "Go to sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning."  
  
"Night baby."  
  
"Night. Sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
The sream broke though the night and Seajae bolted out of bed and to her daughters room. Angel''s curls were drenched in sweat and tears were in her eyes. Seajae pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her close.  
  
"Mommy's here Angel. Mommy's here."  
  
"Make him go away mommy. Please."  
  
"I'm going to try baby. I'm going to try." Tears fell down Seajae's face as she rocked her daughter back to sleep. The helpless feeling weighing heavy in the pit of her stomanch.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	2. A Sleeping Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Bosco sat in the waiting room of the child psycologist with Angel and Seajae. He wasn't comfortable in places like this. But he would do what ever it took to let his baby get some sleep.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli?" A woman came out of the inner office. Bosco and Seajae stood. "And this must be Angel." The woman bent down to the little girls level.  
  
"Hi. I'm Angel Faith Boserelli."  
  
"A big name for a little girl."  
  
"I'm not little. I'm free."  
  
"Well three is pretty big. Would you like to come in and play with me for a little while?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sheila." Angel went up to her father.  
  
"Daddy, can I play with Sheila. She's not a stranger no more." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Sure baby." Dr. Lyons aka Sheila stood up.  
  
"Kathy will bring you into the other room so you can observe. I know there might be some things she says or does that might upset one or both of you but try not to interfer." She smiled. "I know we all want to help Angel though this." She took Angel's hand and headed though the office door. The nurse stood up and lead Bosco and Seajae to a room with a two way mirror. Sheila and Angel were sitting on the floor.  
  
"She's kinda on the rude side don't you think?"  
  
"Bosco give her a chance." They watched and listened to their daughter and her new friend.  
  
"Angel, how have you been sleeping at night? Do you have a big girl bed?"  
  
"Yeah a princess bed. Daddy says he bought it cause I'm his princess." Bosco smiled. Seajae grasped his hand.  
  
"Do you like sleeping in your princess bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about latly."  
  
"I wake up sometimes. Cause the bad man comes and takes me and the babies again."  
  
"Just in your dreams?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who saved you from the bad men before?"  
  
"My mommy and detective Bobby." Angel played with the toys on the floor.  
  
"Why can't mommy and detective Bobby save you in your dream?"  
  
"The bad man locks them out. I hear daddy and annie Faith and mommy yelling for me to come out but all my dream doors are locked. Even uncle Sully can't get though."  
  
"He's locked all your dream doors? How did he do that?"  
  
"With my dream key. I hid it but he found it."  
  
"Do daddy and mommy have a key. Like a spare in case you loose yours?" Angel looked up at the doctor and then at the mirror.  
  
"Mommy knows how to peck a lock."  
  
"Pick a lock. Your mommy can do that?"  
  
"Yeah once daddy locked her out and she called him goofy names and then pulled a case out of her purse and pecked the lock." Seajae covered her eyes. Bosco smiled.  
  
"Goofy names?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Do you think mommy can picked the lock of one of your dream doors?" Angel smiled. She got up and hugged Sheila.  
  
"Annie Faith says mommy is the Zena Worrier Princess of law enforcement." She smiled her black curls bounceing. "Mommy will save us."  
  
"So you think your mom can pick the lock and save you from the bad man?"  
  
"Yep." Angel went back to playing with the toys.  
  
"I'll be right back Angel."  
  
"Okay."Shelia got up and went into the room with Seajae and Bosco.  
  
"You think it's that easy?" Seajae look at the doctor.  
  
"It might be."  
  
"Doctor, I've been pron to vissions. Some really strong. I know most people don't believe....."  
  
"I read your file Detective. But I think Angel is suffering from a bit of post tramatic stress syndrom. If she lets you into her dream to save her like you did in real life she just may start getting some sleep." Shelia looked at Seajae. "I know she's daddy's girl but try singing her to sleep tonight. If your voice is the last one she hears she may be more likely to let you into her dream."  
  
"Doc you haven't heard my wife sing. It may make Angel lock her out." Seajae hit him.  
  
"My husband is the singer in the family."  
  
"Then just tell her a story but just make sure your voice is the last thing she hears."  
  
"If your still having trouble, just give me a call we can go a different route. I hope this is all it is." The doctor left the room and got Angel and brought her to his mom and dad. "You remeber about letting your mom pick that lock, okay."  
  
"Kay." Angel tugged on Bosco's jeans. He bent down and picked her up.  
  
"What's up Angel?"  
  
"I like Sheila. Can I come back to play."  
  
"Sure Angel baby, any time." He kissed his daughter and the family left happier then they had been in a long time.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Seajae rolled over and laid her head on her husbands chest. The vissions had returned. But Angel's nightmere's were kept at bay. Seajae hated the empty feeling she was getting everytime she looked at Bosco. No matter what they did or how much they talked she felt an emptiness like never before when he looked into her eyes. Promising herself she was going to call Bobby tomorrow morining she kissed her husband and tried to get some much needed sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bosco felt her tence everytime he touched her. He knew the vissions were back but she wasn't ready to talk to him. He knew she had to work it all out on her own. He kissed her and woke her up slowly. He needed to feel close to her again. Bosco felt the same emptiness she did and the only way to fill it was to be as close to her as he could get. He made love to her slowly and puposfully. Feeling it needed to last a life time. Why did it feel like it was the last tme. Bosco shook the thought out of his head. She was his life time and he was hers. No one could change that. Not now not ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I was going one way with this but this totally off the wall idea popped into my head yeasterday. Next chapter will be the big one so please Read and Review. tbc soon I swear. 


	3. MIA

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anybody.  
  
Note: Like I said in the end of the last chapter it's a whole new ball game so if you miss something just ask.  
  
Last Chapter: Angel Faith was having nightmere's and she went to the psycolgist and got that taken care of but Seajae is getting the funny feelings she gets when things are going bad and this time it's just an empty feeling she can't shake. Okay onward and upward,,,,,  
  
************************  
  
MIA  
  
Seajae pulled up to the bank and he phone rang. She really didn't want to answer it but she was on call for like the fifteenth week end in a row.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Have you seen your husband?" Jason Christopher barked in her ear.  
  
"About 5'9, 170 , nice eyes and a great butt? Yeah I seen him."  
  
"Lately Seajae. He didn't show up for work three hours ago."  
  
"He had a doctors appointment at 11:30. He called at 12:30 to cancel our lunch date because he needed a stress test for his physical."  
  
"He never got back here." Seajae frowned.  
  
"I'll call the doctors and get back to you."  
  
"Please do." He hung up and Seajae dug into her purse to try and find the number of the doctors. With shaky fingures she dialed the doctors.  
  
"Dr. Williams office."  
  
"Hi, This is Seajae Boscorelli. My husband Maurice had an appointment there this morning at 11:30. Could you possibly tell me what time he left?"  
  
"Oh sure I can Mrs. Boscorelli. He had a stress test at 12:30 and he was out of here by 1:45."  
  
"Thanks." Seajae hung up the phone and tried to hold back the worry and the fear as she drove to the station.  
  
*********************  
  
Faith looked at Doyleas he filled out paper work. God when was the last time Bosco asked to do the paperwork. She glanced up to see Seajae go into Christophers office. She headed that way to see if they had heard from Bosco.  
  
"Jason come on and let me do this."  
  
"He's been gone four hours Seajae."  
  
"Yeah and do you think my husband would disappear for four hours without telling me?" She looked at him. "Even if we fought he would tell someone. If not me, Faith or Davis or Sully. He wouldn't make me worry."  
  
"Okay. Put an APB out on his car." Jason knew she was right. Bosco was a lot of things but he wasn't the kind a person to take off without telling his wife. He knew deep in his heart something was terribly wrong. Seajae left the office with tears in her eyes. Faith grabbed her hand as she walked out the door.  
  
"God Faith where the hell could he be?"  
  
"We'll find him honey. Don't worry." Faith hugged her friend. "I'll call Angela, you get the APB out."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Seajae walked toward the radio room and prayed Angela knew where her son was.  
  
*************************  
  
Seajae picked up the mike and tryed to keep the emotion out of her voice.  
  
"Attention all 55 units. Issuing an all points bullitin out on a black 2003 Jeep Cherokee license plate Edward James Alfa 6-1-7. I repeat an APB out on a black Jeep Cherokee plate number EJA 617."  
  
Sully looked at Davis.  
  
"That's Bosco's jeep."  
  
"Yeah." Sully picked up the mike. "55 Austin this is 55 Charlie"  
  
"Go ahead 55 Charlie."  
  
"Bosco's missing?"  
  
"Yeah Sully. He is."  
  
"Holy shit." Sully closed his eyes and prayed they found him for all their sakes.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bobby Goran was standing nest to the fax machine when the APB came though. He reconized the plates of Maurice Boscorelli's jeep. He thought of the woman who struggled with her gift and wondered if she saw it coming. He doubted it. If she had had she would of never let him go.  
  
"Holy shit." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
******************************  
  
Darkeness came swifty and freinds and family gathered around the apartment. Coming and going as shifts started and ended. Bobby held Angel close as she cried for her daddy. Not even Auntie Faith could console the little girl. Finnally after two a.m. she crawled on Bobby's and fell into a fitfull sleep. Jimmy sat on the porch over looking the city and let Seajae cry. He held her and stroked her hair and promised Bosco would be home soon. Kim watched as her best friend broke down. Little by little Seajae lost sence of the world around her. She went to them and held her husband and their friend and they knew then that if they didn't pull together they not only would loose Bosco but Seajae too.  
  
*******************************  
  
At 3:15 p.m. the next day Bosco's jeep was pulled out of the East River. There was no sign of a struggle and the only damage was it was wet. Bosco's off duty glock was still firmly attached under the seat and his wallet in the glove campartment. Windows closed and doors locked. Alarm activated, Bosco had not been in the jeep when it made its plunge into the river. That was a good sign, wasn't it?  
  
*****************************  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Bosco had been gone twenty one days. Seajae was barly exsisting on caffine, niccotine, and adrenilin. Jason and the Capitain had put her on leave. No one could get close to her to console her breaking heart. Angela and Faith spent as much time with her as she would let them. Only Bobby Goren seemed to reach her at times and even then he had nothing that could help her cope with the emptyness in her soul. If it wasn't for her children her friends belived that Seajae would of been taken over the edge long ago. They knew in thier hearts Maurice Boscorelli was gone. But no one dared to tell his wife. Because they knew with the loss of one friend they would surly loose two. And Seajae Boscorelli was the glue that held them all together as friends and as family. Without her they all would surly grow apart. And right now it was the last thing they needed. What they needed was a miricle. God still believed in granting those, didn't he? 


	4. What If Bosco's Homecoming

WHAT IF.......  
  
WHAT IF...The only man you ever loved left for work and never came home?  
  
WHAT IF...Even your closest friends didn't believer he was ever coming home?  
  
WHAT IF...He came back and everyting you had been though in the past five years was erased from his mind?  
  
WHAT IF...All he remebered was the man he used to be. Before you loved him. Before he loved you?  
  
WHAT IF...He came back into your life and couldn't fathom loving you or the children you have together?  
  
WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEM. IF HE NEVER REMEBERED YOU AT ALL?  
  
Would you give up? Call it quits? Would you say good-bye to the only good thing you ever had in your life? Or would you make him see that love is worth the pain and the heartache. That after five years of tears of happiness and pain you won't give up on him. That love is worth a second chance. Especially yours and his.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
HOMECOMING  
  
Seajae sat on the couch and drank the ice tea she had poured over four hours ago. Jimmy was her baby sitter tonight. It was terrible a thirty- two year old woman needed a baby sitter. She drank down the rest of her tea and got up. It was ten o'clock and Kim would be getting off soon.  
  
"Go home Jimmy. I'm a big girl now. Go be with your family."  
  
"You are my family Seajae. This is where I want to be."  
  
"No it's not. Please. I just need some time alone." Seajae poured some more tea. "Please Jimmy. I haven't had any time to grieve or what ever I'm suppose to be doing. I don't want to sound like a bitch but get the hell out of my house and let me cry in peace."  
  
"We just...."  
  
"I know. You don't want the emotional reck of a freind to go off the deep end. I won't. Jimmy I know the chances of finding Bosco alive are slim to none even if y'all don't want to tell me. I'm the Zena Worrier Princess of Law Enforcement. Remember. I know when all the routes are exhausted." She hugged Jimmy and looked him in his intence blue eyes. "I promise I will not harm myself or anyone around me. I just want to be alone with my children and to grieve for thier father."  
  
"Do you feel him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you feel him. Here with you?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Then there's still hope. I trust this." Jimmy pointed to her heart. "So stop thinking with that right sided, pig headed, cop thinking head of yours."  
  
"Maybe your right but please go home Jimmy. Maybe I want to run around naked and howl at the moon." He smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. "Go home and see your wife and kids. I'll be fine. Faith and Caleb are right next door if I need them."  
  
"If your sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Now go." Jimmy did as he was told and Seajae locked the door and the whole would out behind him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seajae sat staring at her wedding ring. Sully had picked it up from the jewlers a week ago. She couldn't bear to see the stones but tonight she needed their comfort. The four stones glistened in the light of the dimly lit room. She ran her finger over them. He was alive. She knew that in her heart but she wasn't sure what she expected if he ever came home. She knew he wasn't gone on purpose. She knew he'd be home if he had any say in the matter. Seajae closed her eyes and dreamed of the day he would come back to them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He stumbled up the steps. He was beat. It had been a long, hard day and all he wanted was a shower and about a week of sleep. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. The stove light was a welcom sight. Throwing his keys on the counter he took off his jacket and hung it over the chair. The movement on the couch startled him and he reached for his off duty weapon and remembered he had left it...home? He wasn't sure. His mind was foggy and things wern't to clear. The figure on the couch stood up and stared at him.  
  
"Bosco?" The woman was about 5'6, sandy blond hiar and a body that wasn't too bad. "Bosco!" She ran to him and dearly knocked him over. Hugging him tightly. "Oh god Bosco where have been?" He pushed her away.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" His tone scared the woman he could tell. She stepped back.  
  
"Bosco your so not funny." She looked at him. "Don't fool around. Not now."  
  
"Who's fooling. I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He was seroius.  
  
"I'm your wife."  
  
"I don't have a wife." The woman reached to a jacked hung on a chair. "Keep your hands where I can see them." He reached into the jacket and pulled out a leather case. He flipped it open to reveal a detectives badge. Bosco looked at the ID. Seajae Boscorelli, detective, Special Victims NYPD 55 th precient. "Where the hell did you get this?"  
  
"They gave it to me when I made Detective." She couldn't keep her hands from shaking. "I can call Faith. She can confirm everythig."  
  
"You do that." She reached on the counter and picked up the phone and hit one botton. "No funny stuff."  
  
"Yeah it's me. Can you guys come over here now?" Seajae watched Bosco. "Just get your ass's here now." She hung up the phone and headed to the door.  
  
"Where are you going."  
  
"To open the door. Faith will be here in like a second.:"  
  
"She lives fifteen blocks away."  
  
"No she doesn't she lives next door." A soft knock made him jump as the woman made her way to the door. She opened it and Faith and a man he didn't know came in.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith hugged him. "Oh God Bosco. What the heck happened?" Faith's arms felt so good. It had been a lifetime since he had felt his best friends arms around him.  
  
"Tell this woman to get the hell out of my house." He wispered seeing the man for the first time. "Who the hell is he?"  
  
"My husband, Caleb." Bosco pushed away from her.  
  
"Where's Fred?"  
  
"Dead. God Bosco what happened." She looked into his eyes. They were void of all emotion. "This woman is your wife. The mother of your children."  
  
"Kids. Fiath I saw you five hours ago. What the hell."  
  
"What's the date?"  
  
"September twenty third."  
  
"The year Bos."  
  
"2002."  
  
"Bosco it's September 23, 2007."  
  
"Five years from the day we met." Seajae had tears in her eyes. "We met five years ago today." She looked at Faith. "I need to get some air." She walked out the door to the patio leaving Bosco and Faith to watch her go and Caleb to follow.  
  
"I'll check on her." Caleb followed her outside.  
  
"This is nuts. I go for a walk and come back a couple of hours later and I have a wife and kids."  
  
"Bosco you've been gone for a month. We gave up hope of ever finding you." She looked at her friend , He didn't seem like he starved or anything over the last month, He'd definatley had been taking care of himself.  
  
"Faith this is isn't happening." He looked around the apartment for the first time. It seemed bigger and sings of Seajae and the children.  
  
"She's your world Bosco. Seajae is like no woman you ever know. She brought you back from the edge you were tetering on five years ago. She made you the man you are now. Or were," Faith stroked his cheek and smiled. "We'll get you some help to remember." A door opened and a little girl with shiny black curly hiar and beautiful eyes stepped into the room. She rubbed the sleep out of them and they got wide.  
  
"Daddy!" She squeeled hurling herself across the room. "Oh daddy." Flinging herself in his arms Bosco barley cought the bundle of energy. She showered his face with kisses. "I missed you daddy." Not kowing what else to to he hugged the baby. Tears threatened to fall as he smelled the freshly washed little girls sweet scent. Why couldn't he remember something the could melt his heart like the child in his arms? Or the woman who saved him from the brink. What had happened to him to make him forget? 


	5. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I'd be rich.  
  
Note: Gald your liking this. I want to know what happened too. We'll I'll deal with that when I get there.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
FEAR  
  
Seajae sat and watched the moon in the sky. The sun would be up soon. Her life was falling apart but the sun would shine again. Maybe not in her world. She took a long drag of her cigarette.  
  
"What am I going to do Caleb?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"Take it one day at a time kiddo. We'll figure this thing out." He put his arm around her. "A love like yours, nothing can get in it's way."  
  
"If he can't remember it."  
  
"He'll remember Seaj. He can't not." Caleb hugged her. "Come on it's like forty degrees out her. Seajae followed Caleb in and was stunned to see Bosco holding Angel. The little girl smiled.  
  
"Mommy, daddy's home."  
  
"I see that baby." Seajae went to take the little girl from the man who didn't remeber her. "Come on Angel Faith, time for bed."  
  
"I want daddy to do it." Sheajae grasped the child and started to pull her in her arms.  
  
"Seajae, I can do it. If it's okay with you." Seajae let Angel go back into her father's arms.  
  
"She likes when you sing 'Billy Don't Be A Hero' for her." Bosco smiled.  
  
"A girl after my own heart." He walk toward the room where the little girl had come from. Seajae watched as tears fell from her cheeks.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bosco rocked the little girl and sang the song she liked softly. As he did he looked around the brightly decorated room. On the walls were pictures. Pictures of them and of friends and family. His mother and Angel at what seemed to be a party. Mikey and Angel at the park. Seajae and him, Angel between them smiling. Looking down he saw the child had fallen asleep again and he got up and laid her on her bed. Without even thinking he kissed her on the top of the head and pulled the covers up.  
  
Bosco went to the wall of pictures and looked at the others. There was ones of Sully, his wife and a little boy. He smiled. Sully was a dad. Who'd of thought. One of Jimmy, Kim, Joey and a baby girl. He found it strange that he'd have a picture of a man he really didn't care for in his house. But five years is a long time for grudges. The next one was of Ty and Alex Taylor. Thier little girl laughing. God the 55th must of had a baby boom. The last one was of Faith and her new husband. Charlie and Emily had grown so much in a day. They kids each had a baby on their laps. Twins. He had lost five years. Five years of the people around him. Five years with the blond with an attitude that loved im uncoditioally and gave him two beautiful children. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands he wished to God he remembered them. Because foregetting them hurt more now then ever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Seajae drank down her ice tea laced vodka as Faith sat and watched her. Caleb went home to be with the kids in case the babies woke up. For once in her life Faith was speachless. She didn't know what to say to her friend. The pain in her eyes went straight to her soul.  
  
"I'll take the kids and go. I can't deal with this. Not now. Maybe not ever."  
  
"It's not like you to walk away from a challange Boscorelli."  
  
"I'm to tierd to play this game. God must hate me. I can't have five continuing minutes of pease in my life before he thows another wrench into it. I just can't deal with it anymore. Before I had Bosco to lean on. Now I don't have that." Seajae heard Angel's door open and close and Bosco come out.  
  
"Can we talk Seajae?" He walked over to the couch and sat next to her.  
  
"I'll be next door if you guys need me." Faith got up and hugged her two best friends and prayed it all workded out. She headed back home to her family there.  
  
"We were happy?" Bosco asked laying his head on the back of the couch and looking at the celing.  
  
"Most of the time." Seajae looked at him. "We were never unhappy."  
  
"You had kids with me knowing what kind of child hood I had?"  
  
"We both sucked in the child hood department. We knew we could be better parents then either of us had. But to be honest your mom had turned into an awsome grandma to oh about twelve of so kids."  
  
"My Ma? Who would of thought?" Bosco reached over and took her hand. "Seajae I know this is strange and I don't know how it's going to end...but hell I saw the pictures in Angels room and Faith told me how much in love we were. I can't make any promises but could we try to keep things as normal as we can. If not for me to remeber then for the kids. I don't want to upset them, I know what it's like to......"  
  
"I know Bosco. I know you better then I know me sometimes." She wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. He glanced at her and took in the sight of her. She was a beauty. He noticed a read heart just obove the waist band of her pants where her shirt road up. His eyes staring at it. Seajae noticed and pulled up her shirt a little. Bosco noticed a puckered scar under the heart that said inside 'Bosco's Babe'.  
  
"Is that a bullit hole?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I got the tattoo the day you disappeared. I was going to surprise you when you got home that night." Seajae frowned. "But you never made it home."  
  
"You did that for me?"  
  
"You hated what the scare represented. Guilt washed over you everytime you looked at it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you couldn't stop it from happening. It was a bad scene all around and there was no way it was your fault. The man who did it was there to kill me. I think if I would of been behind you I would be dead because all he would of had was a head shot."  
  
"This guy...did we..you get him?"  
  
"Yeah he's dead. The one good thing that came from that mess is you and me getting together." Bosco looked at the heart again and reached out and touched it. He knew he shouldn't but......  
  
"I want to remember Seajae. I want to remember you and the kids and they way I was the past five years. Can you give me time because I can't believe this is permenet. I can't believe that I won't remember you or that beautiful little girl or my son." There were tears in Bosco's eyes. Seajae leaned over and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Give it time Bosco. It'll come back."  
  
"Promise me you'll stay. Give it chance." The sobs came harder and Seajae coudn't hold back her tears any longer.  
  
"You know I will Bosco. I'll always be here for you. Always." She kissed hes head. Both of them fell asleep as the sun came up. Both wishing things where the way they used to be and fearing they never would. 


	6. A little at a TIME

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did.  
  
Notes: Thank you all for being so sweet with the reviews. You know your all inablers. Is there a 12 step program for this. LOL.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
HER HEART REMEBERS WHEN.....  
  
Bosco woke up with a black haired little bundle laying on his chest. The weight hurt his ribs but he smiled. The little girl looked at him chin on her hands.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Hey Angel. Where's your mom?"  
  
"Feeding baby Mac." He lifted the little girls and set her down on the floor. The pain racked his body. He sat up.  
  
"Okay kiddo daddy need's to take a shower. Let's go bring you by mommy. Okay." She took his hand and broght him to Seajae who was breast feeding the baby. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. I was just finishing it up."  
  
"I need a shower. I didn't want to leave Angel by herself." Seajae stood up and laid the sleeping baby in his crib. She turned hooking her bra and looked at Bosco. He was turning red.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just used to...heck Bosco we've done things that are illeagle in several states. Your stuff is in the tall dresser and in the left side of the closet." Seajae looked at Angel holding her father's hand. "You want to go play with Emily and Charlie Angel?"  
  
"Kay. Daddy, you'll be here when I get back, won't you."  
  
"Yeah kiddo, I'll be here." Seajae took her hand and walked out the door.  
  
"I have the moniter so if Mac starts to fuss." Bosco walked into what once had been a place to lay his head. Now it was a comfortable looking room with a warmth and homeness feel to it. He took off his t-shirt and threw it into a basket on the floor. He didn't here Seajae come in.  
  
"Bosco......oh my god." Her breat cought as he looked down. His chest was covered with fresh bruise.  
  
"I was wondering why it hurt like hell." Seajae came in.  
  
"Your back is worse. Oh baby what the hell happened?" Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"I wish I knew." He looked at her. "You want to take me to the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me get Em or Faith over here. Take your shower if you want." She backed out of the room tears threating to spill. Who would hurt her husband that way and why. She rushed over to Faith's and got Emily. Bosco was dressed and ready to go fifteen minutes later.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Tell me about the day I disappeared. From the minute we woke up."  
  
"Why?" They were sitting in the mid morining traffic.  
  
"Cause I need to know." He snaped.  
  
"You woke me up to make love to me. It was like five o'clock. Neither of us wanted to get out of bed but Mackenzie started fussing and you got him and I fed him in bed while you watched." He closed his eyes. "Too much detail?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You had a doctor's appointment at 11:30. We had a contracter coming in to remodle the other apartments. By the way we own the building. That's why Faith and Caleb live there."  
  
"We own the building?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "We win the lottery?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"You married a rich chick Boscorelli." Seajae pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Proctor's going to think we dropped of the face of the earth. We haven't been here in months."  
  
"I take it we've spend a lot of time here in the last five years?"  
  
"Me more then you." She parked the car and got out. Bosco followed. SHe seemed a little colder then she had earlier. She walked up to the ER nurses station. "Hey Mary." The nurse looked up.  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli walking into the ER on her own accord. Go figure." She looked behind her. "You found him?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Um he showed up this morning a little worse for ware. Can he get checked out?" Seajae leaned closer to Mary Proctor. "As quietly as possible. Only Faith knows he's back."  
  
"Sure. Miller is in the lounge. Go to curtian 6." Seajae took Bosco's hand and lead him back into the ER. She went to a cubbord and got him a gown.  
  
"You know where everything is around here?"  
  
"Yeah. I can even bring you back if you flat line." She smiled. "Need some help with your shirt?"  
  
"If you don't mind. I should of found a botton down." He got his shirt half way off and Seajae helped him with the it the rest of the way. Dr. Miller came in.  
  
"Shit Boscorelli what the hell kinda truck hit you?"  
  
"Wish I knew doc."  
  
"What ever it was it knocked the last five years out of him." The doctor looked puzzeled. "He can't rember the last five years. He thinks it's 2002."  
  
"Well he picked a hell of a time frame didn't he Seajae."  
  
"Yeah he forgot all the bad stuff."  
  
"And all the good from what I recall." The doctor listened to Bosco's chest. "Lay down Bosco." He did as he was told. "So the last thing you remember is what?"  
  
"Leaving work. Faith and Fred had a big fight and I dropped her off at her mom's. I went to my mom's bar and had like three beers and started walking."  
  
"I heared your car turned up in the East River." Bosco looked at Seajae pained.  
  
"The Mustangs safe. We put it in storage earlier this year. We needed something bigger. You wouldn't part with it so we got a garage." He looked releived. Seajae smiled. "Don't worry big boy all your toys are safe."  
  
"Sorry did I look that freaked?"  
  
"Yes." The doctor was pushing on his stomach. Paib shot though Bosco's body and he grabbed for Seajae. She took his hand. "Hang on. He isn't always this mean and cold hearted."  
  
"Sorry Bosco. I'm going to an ultra sound and a cat scan to see what we're looking at." Dr. Miller smiled. "Spend some time catching up." He left the room. Bosco still holding firmly to Seajae's hand.  
  
"Talk to me Seajae." He took her and brought her closer. "Tell me what made you love me?"  
  
"Your eyes. Your eyes turn me on more then anything. They tell me what your thinking without uttering a word. They were so empty that day. It was like you were scared to show the fear we both were feeling."  
  
"They day I disappeared?"  
  
"Yeah. Even when we made love there was something not there." Seajae sat down and looked at him. "You always told things the way they were. Still do. You never make me feel like I'm crazy or insane with the things I do or say. You loved me for who I am." She kissed his hand. "And a day wouldn't go by that you didn't do or say something that made me love you more and more."  
  
"Wow. You must be one hell of a woman Seajae. To make me into that kind of man. I was one onery, pig headed, son of a bitch." Seajae laughed.  
  
"I wasn't much better. I grew up in boarding schools from the time I was six. My family was killed. The man who shot me, he killed them when I was two."  
  
"I thought my childhood sucked." The ultra sound tec came in and smiled.  
  
"Hey it's my favorite husband wife team. Hi guys."  
  
"Hey Stella." The tec pulled up Bosco's gown.  
  
"Oooh ouch. What the hell hit you?"  
  
"I was hoping someone could tell me." Stella looked at him. "What ever it was hit my head too."  
  
"Yeah I saw your on the list for a Cat scan too. Talk about a sucky day. But we've missed you guys." Stella put gel on Bosco's stomanch.  
  
"Damn woman that's cold." Seajae and Stell laughed. "Okay gang up on the beaten amnisiac."  
  
"Has he always been this winey or is it something new?"  
  
"You just put up with me more then him and I have a higher tollernce then him to everything." Stella looked at the screen.  
  
"Cracked ribs Bosco. No internal bleeding but boy you need to get a better travel agent. This vacation could of cost you big time."  
  
"Hey if I had a choice I would of gone to Disney World insted of the Outer Limits." Bosco looked at Seajae. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Your cutting the circulation off in my hand." She looked and she had been gripping Bosco's hand hard. She let go.  
  
"Sorry" She let go of his hand as Mary came into the room.  
  
"Seajae Sully is out here and wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." She looked at Bosco. "You okay alone big guy?"  
  
"Yeah. Go. I think I might live." He watched Seajae walk away. She had a nice ass that was for sure. Bosco closed his eyes and tried to will his mind to remember. He needed to. Last night, this morning really. Falling asleep in her arms felt so right. Just the sound of her voice soothed something inside him. God he wanted to remeber. He needed to. In is heart he knew if he didn't she would be out of his life for good, taking the children and his heart with her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sully." Seajae hugged him.  
  
"I saw your car out front. I was worried. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Coudn't be better."  
  
"The kids?"  
  
"Good. Emily is watching them."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"Okay but you better keep this to yourself Sullivan or I'll kick your ass. Bosco stumbled in at three o'clock this morning."  
  
"Honey that's great." He saw the look on her face. "What's wrong. Your here. Was he hurt?"  
  
"It looks like someone beat him. But Sully, he lost the last five years. He dosn't remember me."  
  
"Oh sweety." He took her in his arms. "I'm sure it's just temporary."  
  
"Me too." She pulled away. "Keep it quiet for now. When he's ready to face you guys I'll let you know." Seajae headed back to Bosco. "I'll call you later." Bosco was watching the celing tiles when she walked back in. "Miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." He reached for her hand. Seajae took it and sat down.  
  
"You okay?" She brushed the bangs off his forhead.  
  
"No. I just want my life back."  
  
"The one you had with me or the other one?"  
  
"If I had a choice. Not knowing anything about you and very little on the life we had I'd say...I'd want the one with you in it." He smiled. "You put up with my sorry ass. That's saying a whole lot."  
  
"Your ass is the only reason I keep you around." Seajae kissed his forhead. An orderly came in.  
  
"You ready for you Cat Scan?"  
  
"As I'll ever be. You'll be here when I get back?"  
  
"She can come. Theres chairs right outside." The orderly put up the railings and guided the gurney down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Seajae looked at the pay phone directly across from her. She should call Angela. She needed to know her son was safe. Standing up she pulled some change from her pocket and made the phone call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Angela, it's Seajae."  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
"He's fine. We're at the hospital. He hand some bruises and a bump to the head."  
  
"What arn't you telling me girl?"  
  
"He lost some memories."  
  
"What memories."  
  
"Oh about the last five years, give or take a day."  
  
"Oh honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, ducky."  
  
"Seajae Marie Boscorelli."  
  
"All right mom. I'm confused and scared and I don't know if my husband is ever going to remember me or our kids. I haven't slept in like a month. My head is pounding and if I don't get a cigarette in the next five minutes I may have to kill somebody. Is that what you wanted to here?"  
  
"Hell of a lot better then ducky, baby. I'm on my way." Angela hung up and she felt someone behind her. Bobby Goren stood with a pack of cigarette's in his hand.  
  
"You reading minds now?"  
  
"No. I stopped at your apartment and yours were on the fridge. I figured you'd be jonesing by now." She took them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I can wait if you want to go have one."  
  
"How much did Caleb tell you?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"I need to be here when he comes out." The doors opened. Bosco was wheeled out and Sejae grabbed his hand. "We're you a good boy for the nice man?"  
  
"We both came back didn't we." He looked at Bobby.  
  
"Detective Goren, Major Crimes. He helped us a few months ago and he was trying to help find you."  
  
"Hey man, thanks for nothing."  
  
"Anytime." Bobby smiled. "Didn't loose his sence of humor along with his memory did he?"  
  
"Aparently not." They wheeled Bosco back into the curtianed treatment room. "Hey I called your mom. She's on her way."  
  
"Thanks." He wouldn't let go of her hand. She smiled at him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Stay with me." He wispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Hey guy's I'm outta here. You need anything just call." Bobby headed out of the curtians.  
  
"What did he help us with."  
  
"Finding the kids. They were kidnapped by Chevchenko."  
  
"Our kids?"  
  
"Ours, Faith's, Jimmy and Kim's, Ty and Alex's and Sully's."  
  
"They all have babies. I saw the pictures on Angel's wall."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to Fred?"  
  
"He was drunk one night. Ran off the road." Seajae didn't add the Chevchenko confessed to that crime too.  
  
"Faith....she's happy now?"  
  
"Happier then ever."  
  
"That's great. So we all get along. Sully, Jimmy, the rest of them."  
  
"Like family."  
  
"That's cool." Angela stuck her head in.  
  
"I heard my baby decided to get his ass back home."  
  
"Hey Ma." Angela came in and hugged her son.  
  
"I should take you over my knee for scaring me and your wife that way."  
  
"Sorry." Seajae let go of Bosco's hand.  
  
"Hey I need a cup of coffee. Can I get you guys something?"  
  
"No thanks hon."  
  
"Your won't be gone long?" There was fear in Bosco's eyes.  
  
"No. Ten minutes. I swear." She kissed his forhead and headed out to smoke a cigarette she needed more then life it's self.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Don't be so hard on your self Maurice." His mother watched him as Seajae left the room.  
  
"She's a tough cookie. What did I do to deserve her ma?"  
  
"You fell in love with more then a pretty face for once. You fell for the whole woman." Angela smiled. "She would move moutians if you asked her."  
  
"I need to rememeber ma. I can't loose her."  
  
"Even if you never remember her honey shee'll always be in your life."  
  
"I hope so ma. I really hope so." 


	7. Bosco's Wish

dISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHIG:0)  
  
Notes: Sorry time had been an issue. Thanks for sticking around.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Seajae sat in front of the hospital hoping she would walk back in and Bosco would all of a sudden remember her and the last five years. She was putting up a hell of a good act in front of him but she was scared. More scared then she had ever been. Her heart was breaking and all she wanted to do was tun. Run from Bosco, work, everything. It had been a long time since she wanted to run away from her troubles. She wasn't strong enough to face them this time. Not without Bosco. Putting out her cigarette Seajae headed back and hoped she could hang on a little longer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bosco watched her walk into the room. Her shoulder length dark blond hair back in a pony that wasn't there when she left. She was figiting more then before she went outside for her nicotine fix. He knew she was upset. All he wanted to do was remeber so the lost look would leave her beatiful face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Miller come in yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"She needed to go."  
  
"She could of waited till I got back."  
  
"I told her it was fine." Seajae sat and looked at the floor. "Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Seajae looked up.  
  
"Where's this coming from?"  
  
"I just want to know if you still love me. Even knowing I don't know you or remember our life together do you still love me?" Tears fell from Seajae's eyes.  
  
"Yes. I love you with my heart and soul. I know even if you never remember me I will make you fall in love with me again if it's the last thing I do." She leaned over and kissed him. "I know everything there is to know about you and I love you more each day. I can't live without out you Bosco."  
  
"I've known you for eight hours and I know why I fell in love with you the first time. I just don't want to rush this. Just say you'll stand by me."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dr. Miller came in.  
  
"Well it looks good Bosco. No fractures that havn't healed. You have recieve a blow in the last thirty days but it seems healed. I called Doctor Laurence." He looked at Bosco. "You liked this shrink by the way."  
  
"If he'll help me remember I could care less if I liked him or not."  
  
"You saw him a couple of times a few years back. I've seen him to. He's really nice." Bosco looked at Seajae.  
  
"You don't have to convince me. All I want is to remember." Dr. Miller looked at the two people he had grown close to in the last few years.  
  
"I know you Bosco. If you want something bad enough, you go for it." He closed his chart. "I'll send Dr. L in when he gets here. You can get dressed Bosco." Dr Miller left. Bosco got up wayy to fast and almost landed on the floor. Seajae cought him.  
  
"Slow down cowboy. Your in no hurry to land back in here." She had her arms arond his waist. She looked up and he kissed her.  
  
"But for some ungodly reason I'm in a hurry to do that. Again and again and I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe because our love always defied logic." She kissed him. A voice cleared behind them. "Hey Doctor Laurence."  
  
"Hey Seajae, Maurice. How's team Boscorelli doing today?"  
  
"Well other then my husband forgeting me, the whole last thirty days has pretty muched sucked. Bosco this is Dr. Laurence."  
  
"Seajae said I liked you so I guess I'll have to go with that."  
  
"And I liked you too. It makes talking a whole lot eaiser. You got something to do Seajae, while we talk."  
  
"Yeah. Just page me when your done." She walked out of the room. Bosco watching her.  
  
"She'll be back. She never strays to far." Bosco looked at Dr. Laurence.  
  
"I hurt her bad." Bosco looked at the doctor. "I really came to see you without orders?"  
  
"Yeah. A couple of times actually. Even thanked me for helping."  
  
"What did we talk about?"  
  
"Your dad mostly. Things you didn't want to do as a husband and a father."  
  
"Was I doing okay as both?"  
  
"Last I heard you were as good as you needed to be."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You were doing all the right things. You were there for them. You loved them with everything you had."  
  
"That's good?"  
  
"As close to perfect as you can get." Dr. Laurence smiled. "You were...are a good man, a wonderful husband and an excellent father Maurice. Don't ever doubt that. Seajae's a strong woman but she also needs you as much as you needed her."  
  
"I never felt like that about anyone."  
  
"You've never known anyone like her."  
  
"Everyone seems to love her. She radiates this...I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"She's everybodies rock. Seajae had been the strong one though a lot of things. Not just as a wife and mother but as a friend. She's taken a lot of blows for other people. But she does it from the bottom of her heart."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about my wife doc." Dr. Laurence set down a file about six inches thick in front of him.  
  
"Your wife had lived quite a life before and after meeting you." He smiled. "But better she fill you in on the details."  
  
"Do you think I'll ever remember them?"  
  
"I don't know how you can't. Something somewhere down the line will trigger something and it will all come back. We can help it along with hypnosis if you get a little antsy but lets take it natually for the time being."  
  
"I'm a little antsy now Doc. I mean every day I can't remember her may be one less day I have before she walks away."  
  
"Maurice Seajae has never walked away from a challange and you my friend are the biggest challange that girls seen in a long time. Don't worry. She won't give up on you. Ever."  
  
"I just wish I could believe you."  
  
"If your going to believe in anything, believe in her. She's your best bet. If anyone can get in your head and in your heart it's Seajae."  
  
"God I hope so."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Seajae sat in the waiting room. She had cried enough in the last month to last a live time. She heard shouting at the nurses station and looked up. A very large man in a leather jacket was standing in front of the desk. He was looking at Mary Proctor and sreaming something at her. Seajae got up and started toward the man. She saw the nurse watching her, fear freezing her where she stood. Seajae came up behind the man.  
  
"Detective Boscorelli."  
  
"Mary, you have a problem?" The man turned and stood strait. All six foot four of him.  
  
"Back off bitch."  
  
"Mr. Adams is looking for his wife Doc and Carlos broght in."  
  
"Well Mr. Adams you need to have a seat with the rest of us and wait. I'm sure the doctor will come get you as soon as they know something."  
  
"I told you one bitch to back off. Now I want my wife and I want her now." The swing that came didn't take Seajae by surprise. She ducked the blow and broght her knee up square between the mans legs. She head the sound of running footsteps and turned to see Ty and Sully behind her.  
  
"Cuffs." Ty tossed her a set and she grabbed the man's hand and broght back behind him. She cuffed his hands behind his back and stepped back. "Oh by the way it's Ms. Bitch to you." She looked at Ty and Sully. They both had smiles on their faces. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Ty held up his hand. "Still queen of the six second roping."  
  
"Damn straight." She saw Bosco and Dr. Laurence coming out from the room they were in.  
  
"See man, this what I mean." Laurence looked at Bosco. "No man could forget a woman like that for too long." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Man I hope your right." 


	8. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes:Thanks for all your support. I love all the feed back. It makes me all tingly inside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bosco sat across from Seajae at a diner near the hospital. He was staring down at her glass of tea like it would sprot wings and fly away.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll live."  
  
"Seajae, I know I'm not the guy you married at this moment but if you need to talk about something, I can listen." Seajae looked at him and smiled.  
  
"All I see in the guy I married. I just want him to remember marring me."  
  
"I know. And I want to remember more then you know."  
  
"About two years ago Sully got shot the day after Thanksgiving. We we're doing this raid on a warehouse where they were making armore peircing bullets. I kinda lost track of myself after that. I never almost lost someone I cared about before. It hurt so bad I wanted to stop caring about everything. And I did. I just shut everyone and everything our. Finally in March I just lost it. You came to see me at the hospital after some guy slammed my head into the ground."  
  
"You don't need to tell me if it upsets you."  
  
"Not so much any more. I found out that day that I was pregnant an miscarried. I really had been out of it and didn't even know. You got mad and walked out on me that day. So I ran away. I couldn't live with you not loving me the way you used to. I just snapped."  
  
"What happened."  
  
"You found me aobut a month later and made me see what really mattered was you and me. That things happen in life we can't change. So when you disappeared I tryed to focus on that. That you were gone for a reason and that I would figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"Everything has it's reasons. I guess that makes sence. But why would I ever want to forget you and our kids. It seems other then a tragity here and there we were...are happy."  
  
"I guess time will tell. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about you before me."  
  
"I was a bitch from hell. I never let anyone into my life because if I did I would piss off a derranged killer and he'd end up killing them. You helped me stand up to him and we put him away and watched him die. After that I was pretty mellow. I'm still hell on wheels when it comes to work."  
  
"God there's so much to remeber. I guess I didn't realize how much can happen in five years." Bosco takes a drink of his ice tea. "I wonder if they'll let me go back to work?"  
  
"A couple of days getting to know the new regs and I'd think they would let you back on patrole."  
  
"Maybe they won't want me."  
  
"Bosco come on. They've missed you as much as I have."  
  
"You missed me. That just sounds weird. I never had anybody miss me before." The waitress brought thier food.  
  
"Just wait Boscorelli. I'll give you a home coming you won't soon forget."  
  
"Do I have to get my memory back before that or are you going to try to get it back?"  
  
"We'll see. I could never resist your charms Bosco. I don't think I can start now." Seajae's cell phone rang. She answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You on your way home?" It was Sully.  
  
"No. Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Kinda. Ty saw Bosco at the hospital and word got out he's back. The brass is looking for you."  
  
"Tell then we're heading to the station. We'll be there in a half hour or so."  
  
"Okay. I think I can head them off for awhile."  
  
"Thanks Sully. Talk to you soon." Seajae fought the urge to slam the phone down. "Okay I guess hiding is out of the question."  
  
"Oh well. I guess it was nice while it lasted."  
  
"I like having you to myself." Seajae looked at her husband. "I missed you Bosco. I haven't slept in three weeks. When I do I dream of what things were like when you were home."  
  
"You want to go home and catch up on some sleep?"  
  
"Among other things." She smiled. "But I would feel terrible taking advantage of a man in your condition."  
  
"Your not afraid of anything are you Seajae?" He looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'm afraid of loosing you." She played with her tea. "I'm afraid that you'll realize you don't love me and you just want to leave and go back to your old life." Bosco took her hand in his.  
  
"You know what my old life was like. How crazy would I be to want to go back to that life when a life with you is what I need. Just in the last twelve hours I may not of remebered who you are but I imagine what we had. And I want to try and have that again. Even if it means starting all over again."  
  
"I'm willing to try if you are."  
  
"I have a feeling nothing can stop it." They finnished lunch in silence and then headed for the station and the wraith of brass. 


	9. Working Things Out

Bosco stood in front of the station house and looked up at the brick building. It hadn't changed much in five years. Hell it hadn't changed in twenty five years. Seajae stood next to him. He reached for her hand.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Christopher still an ass?"  
  
"Not as much as he used to be. He just made Luitenant about a week ago I heard. First shift." Seajae smiled. "He actually headed up the first tour to look for you. They're the ones who found your jeep in the river."  
  
"I'm scared Seajae."  
  
"Suck it up Boscorelli. You made it though coming home to a wife and kids. Work will be a breeze compaired to that." They headed up the stairs. "One step at a time Boscorelli." Seajae smiled.  
  
"I think as long as your next to me I can do anything." He started up the steps. "I guess it's now or never." Seajae followed. She hopped she was right and it would take a few days paper work and he would be back on the streets. They walked in the front door and people looked up and stared. "Guess they never saw a ghost before."  
  
"I'm saying no on that one. I was they only one who thought you might come back. Everyone else thought you were dead."  
  
"Thanks for keeping the home fires burning babe."  
  
"Hey anytime Boscorelli. Just don't let it happen again. " Seajae raised her voice slitly. "Like there isn't a million things around here to do....get back to work." Seajae made her way to the Capitains office Bosco in tow. Everyone seemed to listen but kept glancing up from thier work.  
  
"Well look what the cat drug in." Jason Christopher smiled. "Glad to have you back Boscorelli. The Capitian is waiting for you." They all went into the Capitains office and Jason closed the door.  
  
"Well it's good to see you in one peice Boscorelli. What did the doctors say?" No one spoke. "I assume you were at the hospital for a check up."  
  
"Yes sir. A coulple of cracked ribs an old skull fracture that's b pretty much healed. And I lost some of my memory."  
  
"How muck is some?"  
  
"The last five years sir." The older man wistled. He looked at Seajae. The man had know Seajae a little longer then the rest. She had been doing some research work in the precient for a couple a months before she started. He knew this wasn't easy for her. Or Bosco for that matter.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to work sir. The doctor gave me a week to get the ribs healed. I'm sure there is stuff I need to catch up on. I mean loosing five years of rules and regs."  
  
"And five years of you life Boscorelli. Are you sure you don't want some time to spend with your family."  
  
"I've talked it over with Seajae. I want to get back into the swing of things. We can work on the other stuff too. I guess I just need something familer."  
  
"Understandable." He looked over the paper work in front of him. "Come see me Monday morning. Take the next few days and take it easy." He looked at Bosco. "And get to know your family again."  
  
"Yes sir. That's all I want. Is to remember." They all stood up and the capitain shook his hand.  
  
"It's good to have you back Boscorelli. And maybe someday we can figure out what happened."  
  
"I hope so sir." Bosco looked at Chirstopher. "I hear you took care of things. Thanks."  
  
"Don't let it happen again. You caused a lot of pain my friend."  
  
"I plan on rectifing that." They left the office. Seajae pulled Bosco into her office and shut the door.  
  
"You okay?" He leaned into her and kissed her. She nearly melted. It had been to long. To much time had passed since the last time she had kissed him. Felt his arms around her.  
  
"I'm a lot better now." He leaned his forhead on hers. "Was that to forward of me?"  
  
"Hell I'm ready to throw you on the desk and make you remember what you do to me. Is that to forward for you."  
  
"You might have to explain to the person when they come back to their office." Seajae pointed at the name plate on the desk.  
  
"She won't mind."  
  
"This is your office?"  
  
"Yep. So feel free to take whatever liberties you need to." He kissed her again. She was warm an s sweet and felt like...home. Bosco pulled back and looked into her sweet deep brown eyes.  
  
"I tought we were going to take this slow."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't want me."  
  
"Don't ever think that. I want you Seajae. I want you bad. But I don't want either of us to act on a despertation. I know you love me. And need me and want me and it scares me thinking I may be a disappointment to you."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli you could never be a disappiontment to me baby. I'm the one who has to worry that you may never love me like you used to." Seajae held back the tears that were threating to fall. Bosco took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I don't know how in love with you I used to be but in the last twelve hours I know that I loved you because I wouldn't be feeling the things I do if I hadn't loved you with all my heart. I swear we'll work this out Seajae." He kissed her with all the pent up fear he'd been feeling for a life time. She let herself go and let her feelings take over too. It was a long time before they broke apart.  
  
"We better get back to the kids before they think we left them again." Seajae smiled at him. "We will continue this when we get home Boscorelli." They left her office and headed home to the kids he despertly wanted to remember along with the incredable woman he married. 


	10. Together We Stand

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the support on all my stuff. Your the best. Thanks.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Daddy!" Angel threw herself at her father as he walked into the door.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How's things?"  
  
"Ducky!" Bosco looked at Seajae and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know where she gets it." Emily got up and walked to Seajae. "Hey, how were they?"  
  
"Good. Mac's taking a nap." Seajae handed her twenty dollars. "Thanks Aunt Seajae. Hey Uncle Bosco it's nice having you back." She hugged Angel and Bosco. "Call me if you need anything." Seajae walked Emily to the door. "Mom told me about uncle B. If you need me to sit just so if you guys need to talk. I know...I'm only fifteen but I know you guys. I here mom and dad talk. You guys are ment to be."  
  
"Thank you." She hugged the girl. "You are the best adopted niece any two people could ask for." Seajae watched as Emily walked next door. She walked back into the apartment to see Angel had fallen asleep in her father's arms. "You can lay her in her bed." Angel had lost some sleep in the last month too. All it took was the warm touch of her father to put her to sleep. Seajae headed out on the patio and lit a cigarette.  
  
"She's a great kid." Bosco came up and stood next to her.  
  
"She's all her father. Same sassy attitude, same poute."  
  
"I don't poute."  
  
"Yes you do. When you know your wrong and won't admit it. Or when things don't go your way."  
  
"Men don't poute."  
  
"Ask anyone they do. Jimmy and Ty poute. Believe me we've had this discussion. Sully and Caleb do to. Men poute just as much as women."  
  
"Okay so what else do I do that pisses you off?"  
  
"Your pouting doesn't piss me off. You leaving the toilet seat up pisses me off. You trying to keep me under glass pisses me off."  
  
"What do you do to piss me off?"  
  
"Work too hard. Care to much. Put my ass on the line every other day." The phone rang. Seajae went inside and answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Aunt Seajae, I forgot to tell you that mom wants you downstiars for dinner at eight and she took three pans of lasaugna out of the freezer." Seajae looked outside and watched Bosco. The way his jeans fit was a sin.  
  
"And your mom had you call because she knew I wouldn't think of yelling at you, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Tell her I will get her back for this."  
  
"She thought she was saving you some grief, thats all."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Thanks for the heads up sweety. See you in a bit." Seajae hung up just as Mackenzie started to cry. She went into his room and got him up and changed him. She was getting a bottle ready when Bosco came back into the apartment. He watched her. She looked as natural holding the baby as she did cuffing the guy at the hospital this morning. Faith is planing an ambush tonight."  
  
"Should we lock the door and hide under the covers?" Bosco stood by the entertainment center. He looked at the CD's. There was everything from Garth Brooks to Megadeath. Smiling he looked back at Seajae thinking the Megadeath had to of been his.  
  
"That's one thing about Faith Mc Kenzie, she doesn't do things small."  
  
"I can't get used to that. Faith Mc Kenzie." He picked up a picture of himself with Seajae and the kids. The baby had to of been no more then a week old.  
  
"Sully took that after we got home from the hospital. I had some trouble having Mac. He was born on Christmas day. I ended up having a hysterectomy." Bosco looked at her. "But we have plenty of volenteers to be serrogates if they get to insemanate the old fashion way." Seajae sat on the rocking chair and started feeding Mac.  
  
"I 'm afaid to ask." Bosco sat on the couch.  
  
"He can do this himself but I guess I want to keep him my baby for a while yet."  
  
"I don't blame you." There were dark circles under her eyes. "Why don't I call my mom and see if she can take the kids so you can get some rest." Seajae looked up at him.  
  
"I'm fine. You go lay down." Seajae rocked the little boy.  
  
"Your falling asleep." She got up and put the baby in the play pen.  
  
"I'm fine. Your the one who left me. I was here holding eveything together. People smothered me because they thought I may go off the deep end. I was the one who never gave up hope that you were ever coming home." Seajae sat on the chair and hung her head down and cried. "I held it together for a month. I can take care of my kids and I can take care of myself." Bosco kneeled in front of her. "I never lost hope."  
  
"I know baby. And thank God you didn't. Because something broght me back her Seajae. Not just because it was home. Something made me remember enough to come back. I need you. I've know that since I walk in the door this morning. I don't need you loosing it on me when I need you the most. I just thought a little nap might help."  
  
"I'm sorry." Seajae kissed him. "I just had so much help the last few weeks and all I wanted was to be alone to figure things out. Now I just want to be alone with you and I'm so tiered."  
  
"Let me call my mom. We've got a few hours before dinner."  
  
"No. Just hold me Bosco." He took her in his arms and held her tightly agaist him.  
  
"I'm home now baby. You don't need to do it all alone." And he knew he was right. If he never got his memory back he knew he would always be here for her and his kids. He didn't know how they did it but in less then twenty four hours these three people had wiggled they way into his heart and soul. He hoped he could prove he had it in him to love them again. 


	11. Welcome Home

"Daddy where are we going?" Angel looked at her father as he picked up Makenzie.  
  
"Next door to see Faith. Mommy needs to sleep."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where were you for so long?" He looked at the little girl as she came to stand next to him. How could a three year old be so...damn smart. Bosco knew she got that from her mother. Nobody ever accused him of being smart. A smart ass maybe.  
  
"Daddy had some stuff at work kiddo." Bosco opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle and then snaged the diaper bag off the coat rack. Faith had babies so if he needed diapers he supposed she had some. "Lets go Angel." Bosco hated leaving Seajae alone but she was so tiered. He'd just see if Faith could watch the kids for a hour so he could catch a nap. Taking the little girls hand he headed next door.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faith opened the door. Her eyes got wide as she saw Bosco standing there with his two kids. It was a sight she was used to seeing but with the recent turn of events she wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Hey Bos. What's up?"  
  
"Seajae passed out and she really needs a rest so I was wondering if you or Em or....."  
  
"Yeah. What's two more." She smiled. Opening the door she let them in. "Mine are in the bedroom with Charlie." Faith grabbed Mac before Bosco dropped him. "Hey guys. Angel go to Charlie's room and play sweety."  
  
"Thanks. I haven't a clue."  
  
"You'll get it back one of these days. If not you'll learn like the you did the first time. How are things."  
  
"Strange. But good. It's so weird having these people in my life but if they wern't here...."  
  
"They're out of your head Bos not out of your heart. You better go back to your wife. She may freak if she wakes up and your gone again."  
  
"We need to catch up. You and me over a beer."  
  
"You bet." Bosco headed out the door and ran into a young woman.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Mr. B!" The woman hugged him. "God your a sight for so eyes."  
  
"Ahhhh..."  
  
"Kelly, your nanny."  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget. The kids are at Faith's. She'll explain everything."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Bosco went into the apartment and went to the couch to find Seajae still sleeping. He sat on the floor next to the couch and closed his eyes. God it had been a long day. In his mind he had gone to bed one night and now he had a wife and kids and a life he thought he'd never have. Or deserved for that matter. He felt the woman behind him shift and her arm drape over his shoulder. Bosco felt the urge to just hold this woman and never let go.  
  
***********************************  
  
The pounding on the door woke Bosco with a start. He was stiff as he made his way to the door. Ty Davis stood grinning at him.  
  
"Welcome home buddy."  
  
"Hey Ty. How's it going."  
  
"Great. Faith wants you guys downstairs. She's thinking your trying to ditch her."  
  
"Oh yeah, tell we'll be down in like fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay. You okay man?"  
  
"Yeah. Just ducky." He closed the door and turned to see Seajae getting up from the couch.  
  
"What did Ty want?"  
  
"You knew it was Davis?"  
  
"I know his knock anywhere."  
  
"He came to tell us were late for dinner."  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Faith's. You past out and I wasn't sure I could handle them." Seajae looked at him.  
  
"All that spouting off about taking care of it all and I fall asleep on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't sweat it. I think I handled it okay for a first time. Of course I ran to Faith but hell I was beat too." Seajae smiled.  
  
"I know. I suppose we should make an appearence. I need a shower but oh well. I'll be out in a minute." She headed to the bathroom. Bosco watched her as she walked and wished he could remember what she meant to him because the things she was doing to him were driving him insane.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You know everyone's going to be here. Are you sure your up to this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think as long as your there to help." They walked downstairs.  
  
"They're all the same people just a little older." Seajae smiled. "And with more kids." She opened the door to the downstairs apartment. She walked in to see all of thier friends sitting around a large table. Bosco followed her in.  
  
"It's about time." Sully stood up. "Hey Bosco."  
  
"Hey." The whole crew was there. Kim and Jimmy. Alex and Ty. Doc and Carlos. Sully's wife. And a whole bunch of babies. "Wow. I leave for a couple of hours and you guys multiply." They all laughed. "I don't know what Faith told you but....."  
  
"We know Bos. But were glad to have you home." Seajae saw Joey Doyle sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"Bosco, this is Joey Doyle. He was your partner when Faith was on maturnity leave and now he spends his night keeping me outta trouble. "  
  
"Hey Doyle." Faith pulled up a chair next to her. Kim was holding a miniture version of Jimmy in her arms.  
  
"She's beautiful Kim."  
  
"This is your god daughter Ireland." Bosco smiled. Jimmy and Kim were back together and having babies. What was the world coming to.  
  
"The one it the high chair is mine and Alex's. Savannah."  
  
"And the two in the bouncy seats on the floor are mine." Faith smiled. "Reese and Cailee."  
  
"Wow." Sully picked up a little boy trying hard to get his attention.  
  
"This is Ethan." Seajae put her hands on his shoulders. She knew it was overwelming. Doc smiled.  
  
"I guess I better find a woman and start catching up." Everyone laughed. "Carlos too."  
  
"Soon enough you two." Seajae sat next to Bosco and Faith handed them both a plate of lausaugna.  
  
"Dig in guys before it gets cold and the guys have to get back to work." Angel came up to her father and wanted to sit on his lap. He took the little girl and set her on his knee. This all felt so righ. So real. Bosco almost hated to think this all might be a dream. Everyone ate and talked till Seajae stood up.  
  
"Oh no. We're all in for a speach arn't we Seaj?" Caleb looked at her.  
  
"Do you think we could have all these friends in one place and get away with not having a Seajae Boscorelli moment?" She smiled. Bosco couldn't help notice her hand trembling. "Y'all helped me though alot this past month. I couldn't of made it though without you guys. We've got a long road ahead and I know like so many other times with your help we can make it though." Bosco took her hand. "I'm so lucky to have you guys in my corner and I know sooner or later things will get back to where they were before. I've let Bosco in on some of the things he's missed but there's so much more I want and need to tell him." She looked down at him and smiled. "I want him to know that together we've beat some terrible foes and made some great friends along the way. As a team we are unstoppable and as a family we are inseprable."  
  
"Amen to that." Sully said as the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"And like everything else we're going to get though this." Seajae kissed the top of Bosco's hand. "Love will get us though." Seajae wiped a tear from her eye and sat back down. Bosco couldn't help himself he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He would remember this woman and all the things memories he had with the people around him. He had to. It ment to much to him to ever forget. 


	12. Huanted

Disclaimer: I own very little but not anything to do with Third Watch or Law and Order SVU.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
An hour later Bosco and Seajae made their way to the apartment and put the sleepy kids to bed. They both needed to catch up on sleep but they also needed to be together and talk some more. Seajae poured them both a glass of ice tea. Seajae added a couple shots of vodka to hers and they sat down on the couch. She pulled her legs under her and looked at Bosco.  
  
"So what did you think about tonight."  
  
"I can't believe all these people came together for me."  
  
"Their a great bunch honey. You've always know that."  
  
"I know it's just...we've been friends but it's just so new."  
  
"Tell me the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Getting off of work and driving home. I never went inside. I just wanted to walk. Clear my head." He looked at her. "I just wanted all the bad things in my life to disappear that night. I wanted something good to happen for once."  
  
"I guess it did. The next day you met me." She smiled.  
  
"I wish I could remember the single most important day in my life."  
  
"You will." She put her tea down and leaned over and kissed him. He wanted her so much. Wanted to show her how he felt. But he pulled back and brushed a stray hair away from her face.  
  
"I don't want to mess this up Seajae. You have all these memories of how things were. What if I can't be who I was then?"  
  
"Then we start agian. I love you Bosco. I have been in love with you since the day I met you. You told me once that you felt the same way. And I know you feel it now."  
  
"I do. And I want nothing more the to take you in the bedroom and make love to you but like I said I don't want to mess this up."  
  
"We need each other and that need can't be wrong."  
  
"Seajae..." God he needed to clear his head. He needed to seperate himself from her and work it all our but if he left now he would break her heart. "Go to bed. We'll figure it all out in the morning."  
  
"Come with me." She got up and took his hand. "I need you." Not as much as he needed her right now but he couldn't. Not yet.  
  
"Seajae...it's not that I don't want you. God only knows the things your doing to me right now but we need to think about what this might do if I never get those five years back. I don't just want a night, I want the whole nine yards. I want you never to regret letting me back into your life."  
  
"I could never regret that baby. Never." She let go of his hand and she raised her shirt to reveal the heart shaped tatoo just above her waist band. The words echoed in his heart. 'Bosco's Girl'. She was his for the taking. His. He never had anyone one who was his and his alone.  
  
"Not tonight Seajae. Just not tonight." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the hurt in hers. The phone rang, halting the conversation before she could resplond to his rejection. Seajae reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Bad time?" It was Lt. Swersky.  
  
"No Lieu, what's up."  
  
"I know your on leave but we have something you might be interested in."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Are baby napper struck again. This time in our back yard."  
  
"Same MO."  
  
"Pretty much. Doyle and Davis found her. Behind a dumster on Morgan and 32nd."  
  
"Can you give me twenty minutes?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll call the 2-3 and have who ever's catching meet you."  
  
"Thanks Lieu." She hung up the phone. "I gotta catch a case. The kids should sleep though the night. I should be back in a few hours." She walked to the kitchen and unlucked the gun safe under the cabinet and pulled out her glock and holster. Bosco watched her as she strapped it on. She took her colt and strapped in on her ankle. "If you need anything my cell and pager numbers are by the phone."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"Don't. Your right. We need to get it together before we....I just was missing you. You'll find out that I'm a very sexal person. I'm not afraid to beg either." She smiled. "And I will if I have to." Grabbing her jacket she headed for the door. Before leaving she turned to Bosco. "Just keep in mind that I've been rocking your world for five years now. I know what you need and when your ready baby, I'm here." She walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"God." Seajae looked at the girl who couldn't of been more then sixteen. Her dark hair glistened in the light. "What kind of sick fuck does this to a child?" Elliot Stabler walked up behind her.  
  
"One with a whole lotta issues." She turned around and hughed him. "Long time no see."  
  
"Who's fault is that."  
  
"I know. Rumor has it you found Bosco."  
  
"Word gets around fast. CSI is running behind but this one wasn't homeless." Seajae looked at the girl. She was well fed and fairly clean.  
  
"Reacent run away maybe?"  
  
"Thats what I'm thinking. He's waited awile to strike agian." Seajae looked at Elliot. "So we wait till CSI gets here." Joey Doyle came up to her. "Hey Joey, you get anything?"  
  
"No one saw anything. Imagian that."  
  
"Don't get synical on me kid."  
  
"Working with team Boscorelli you get that way."  
  
"Then you need to hang out with a better bunch. Elliot Stabler, Joey Doyle."  
  
"Hey. I think we met when the kids..."  
  
"Yeah." Elliot smiled. "CSI's here." They stepped back to let the team do thier thing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bosco lay in bed and inhaled the scent that was all woman. All Seajae. He got hard just thinking about her lying next to him in this bed. He need her. Needed to touch her. Feel her warm skin. He growned. He was like a teenager with a crush. Man what this woman he'd know all of twenty four hours was doing to his mind and body. He tuned over and tryed not to think about the perky blond who drove him wild with just one look.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Seajae locked up her guns in the safe and striped her boots off. The girl had been fifteen years old. A run away from New Hampshire. He parents hadn't a clue she was pregant. Seajae threw her clothes in the hamper and grabbed the T-shirt of Bosco's she'd been wearing to sleep in. It smelled of him and it made her feel close to him while he was gone. The small lamp illuminated the large bedroom. Bosco was asleep. The closer she got to the bed the more she felt like a stranger. She stood by the edge and looked at the bruises on his back. What had he gone though. God they must of hurt him terribley. She got into bed and touched his shoulder where the darkest bruise lay. He flinched in his sleep and she pulled back her hand. Tears fell as she thought of the pain he suffered then and now. He turned, eyes open and looked at her.  
  
"No one's ever cried for me before."  
  
"We all have. When you were lost. Jimmy even cried with me. You mean so much to all of us Bosco." He wiped the tears from her cheek.  
  
"Seajae I swear I won't hurt you. I won't leave, not unless you ask me too. I need you. I know what I said before but I just can't bear not being close to you one minute more." He kissed her then. A kiss full of tenderness and promise.  
  
"I can't give you more then forever Bosco. Can you handle that?" He smile and pulled her warm body close to his.  
  
"It'll take some time but if forever's all you got." He kissed her again and his whole body shook with the raw emotion he was feeling for this woman he barly even knew. But he rememberd what Faith had told him about his heart not forgeting. She was warm and soft and he felt such a need to protect her. They held each other for what seemed like a life time and then they fell asleep. Content to be close as two people could be without taking that last step. They needed confort from eachother and that's what they got, holding on to the one thing they both needed. Eachother.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The phone ringing brought Seajae out of a sound sleep. Picking it up she tried to focus on the clock by the bed.  
  
"Somebody better be dead."  
  
"Good mornig to you to Sunshine."  
  
"Bite me Benson. What do you want?"  
  
"Your girl from last night. ME's report is on it's way to your office as we speak."  
  
"K. Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"How's Bosco?" Seajae turned and looked at his sleeping form and smiled.  
  
"Alive. I'll fill you in like after the sun rises. I'll call you when my night shift ass gets out of bed."  
  
"Okay. Talk soon." Seajae hung up the phone. She heared Kelly over the moniter getting Mac up so she turned over and snuggled close to her husband and felt his arms around her.  
  
"Please tell me we can stay here for a while." He opened his eyes.  
  
"As long as you want. Kelly's getting the kids ready and if it's Saturday she's going to the Zoo." She smiled. "But I gotta get to work. Your welcome to join me if you like. You can sack out in my office and catch up on your regs."  
  
"I'd rather stay here in bed with you. Shut the whole world out." Seajae smiled.  
  
"MMMM Soon." She kissed him and got out of bed. Tying her hair up she grabbed a pair of jeans out of the dresser. "So you want to tag along?"  
  
"I haven't got anything better to do." Bosco watched as she braided her hair. He saw a scar on her shoulder. "What's that one from?" She looked at her shoulder.  
  
"Terroist in Buddapest about eight years ago. Fancied himself a sharp shooter." She sat on the bed and her shirt rose just above her theigh. A red scar marked the inside left one. Bosco touched it.  
  
"Chevchenko. He got the worse end of the deal."  
  
"How many more do you have?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"We'll save the rest for a day we have more time." She kissed him and slipped on her jeans. "Meet me in the kitchen with a pot of coffee."  
  
"Will do." Bosco watched Seajae go into the bathroom and smiled. She was one hell of a woman. He figured he better go make some coffee to keep her in the good mood she woke up in.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bosco laid on the couch in Seajae's office as she mulled over the ME's report. He glanced up to see her ready to pound her head agaist the desk.  
  
"You want to take a break?"  
  
"No I want to catch this son of a bitch before he kills again. There's no ryme or reason to any of these other then the baby."  
  
"You ran lawyers, doctors, social workers?"  
  
"Yes. Nothing comes up a match. It's driving me nuts." It all went back to Remar James. His DNA was found at four of the murders. He was in prision for three of them. Bosco read over her shoulder.  
  
"So how does this Remar James fit into all this?"  
  
"Beats the hell out of me. They can't arest a man for murder when he's in jail and has been there for the last ten years." Bosco couldn't help it so he kissed her neck.  
  
"You need a break. Come on I'll treat to a hot dog. Sammy still have his cart down the block?"  
  
"His granddaughter took over for him about two years ago. Still the best dogs on the upper west side."  
  
"So...lets go."  
  
"Bosco, I need to work on this."  
  
"Sometimes walking away from something and coming back helps."  
  
"Maybe. I just can't get a connection and when I do I know I can get this guy. He almost got Kim. When she was pregnant with Ireland. This is just getting way to close."  
  
"Then step back Seajae. Just take a breather." She looked up at him.  
  
"Your going to get me in trouble Boscorelli."  
  
"I think it's a habit for us, isn't it? Getting in trouble." He kissed her.  
  
"Mostly me. Your the good cop in this relationship." Seajae leaned back in her chair and relaxed for a minute. Having Bosco here eased alot of worry she was feeling but there was that something that always made her stop and think about what might of been.  
  
"They won't fire you for a fifteen minute hot dog break. If they did I'd of been fired my first day." He took her hands and pulled her out of the chair. Sully came in just as they were leaving.  
  
"You guys got a minute?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"For you Sully we got two." He stepped into the office and closed the door.  
  
"We arrested your friend Nicloe last night." Sully handed Seajae a copy of the report.  
  
"My ex Niclole?" Bosco looked at Seajae.  
  
"Yep. She's been a thorn in our side for a long time. What did she do this time?"  
  
"DUI. But when we searched her car we found this." Seajae looked at the bag Sully held up.  
  
"Bosco..." He looked at Sully. In the bag was a black case. It was open to revieal a badge and ID.  
  
"How the hell did she get my badge?"  
  
"I thought maybe one of you would like to ask her that." It took all she had for Seajae not to just walk out the door and go to holding and strangle Nicole Wentworth.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute. Get her into an interrogation room." Sully looked at Seajae and didn't like the anger clouding her eyes. She wasn't quite back to her old cheerful self but if she found out Nicole had anything at all with Bosco's disappearence she would snap. Sully left then. Knowing sombody had to be in that room with her he went and got Joey Doyle.  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"Just don't let her see you okay. I want to find out what she knows. I knew I should of shot the bitch when I had a chance." Seajae sat down and put her head in her hands a rubbed her face.  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"What?" She snapped and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. She's not worth it." SHe stood back up and headed out the door. She hoped that she could regain some of her composer before she got to the end of the hall.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Joey Doyle brought Nicloe from lock up and sat the woman down at the table. She smiled her sexy smile at him. His face never changed. He had heard about this woman from more then one person around the station. She gave new meaning to the word whore. Now they find out she may of played a part in Bosco's disappearence. That didn't sit well with him. The Boscorelli's had made him part of their close nit circle of friends. He had sat with Seajae as they waited for a phone call the night he left. He saw a woman who wasn't afraid of anything fall apart.. If this woman had anything to do with it he knew between them she would pay a way bigger price then prision.  
  
"So....Doyle what the hell is the hold up. Just give me my ticket and I can get the hell out of this god forsaken place."  
  
"Seems you got a little more trouble then you bargened for." Doyle smiled as the door opened and Seajae walked in. "Way more trouble it seems."  
  
"Hey Joey. What did you do to get lock up duty?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Seajae looked at Nicole. She thew the bag with the badge in it on the table. "You got like thirty seconds to tell me what the hell you did with my husband." She leaned toward Nicole. "Cause Doyle here, he won't care if I snap your pretty little neck in front of him. He's an ex marine. A little blood won't scare him."  
  
"Your phyco lady. I don't even know who the hell your husband is."  
  
"That's two people in two days that have forgotten who I am. Should I be offended Joey?"  
  
"I would be mam." She fliped the badge over. Bosco's ID stared at Nicole.  
  
"It's only been about four years Nicole. You'd think you'd remember."  
  
"Your Maurice's wife?" She looked up. "I didn't know he was married. Really. I haven't seen him in like a week. Then the other night I drove him home. He had a headache."  
  
"You saw him last week?"  
  
"Yeah he was hanging down at the peir with a bunch of the dock guys. I figured he was working undercover so I didn't say anything to him. When he turned and saw me he had this empty look in his eyes. They wern't his eyes."  
  
"Nicole before last week did you see him anywhere." She shook her head.  
  
"Not since....she looked at Seajae. Not since the night you arrested me."  
  
"You remember now?"  
  
"How could I forget you kicked my ass good and I deserved it." She looked down at the table. "I saw him wondering about ten blocks from home and I gave him a ride Seajae. He didn't say anything the whole ride and when he got out of the car all he said was 'thanks'"  
  
"Thanks Nicole. You got him home safe and for that I thank you."  
  
"I take it he was gone more then a couple of hours?"  
  
"Nearly a month. He lost a good chunk of his memory and we just want to know where he's been."  
  
"I can ask around the docks. If they didn't know he was a cop I'm sure if he'd been hanging down there they would know something."  
  
"Thanks. Just call me if you find something."  
  
"Is Maurice okay?"  
  
"Yeah. He is."  
  
"Seajae....." Seajae turned and looked at the woman at the table.  
  
"The best woman won." She smiled. "I knew that day I came over that he was so in love with you nothing would pull you two apart."  
  
"Thank you Nicole. And if you need anything, just call." Seajae left the room. Behind the two way glass Bosco smiled. His past and present hit with full force and they walked away with smiles on there faces. Go figure.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After hot dogs and a couple of soda's Seajae and Bosco headed back to her office to try and wrestle with the reports on her desk. Bosco watched as she consentrated on the papers in front of her. He noticed how she rubbed her thumb over the underside of her wedding band when she really was into something. He looked down at his ring fingure of his right hand and saw the tan line his ring had left. He wondered what had happen to his. He wondered a lot of things in the last two days. Bosco just wanted to find out what had happened to him and maybe down at the docks what a place to start.  
  
"Do you think if we went down to the peir, someone would reconize me?"  
  
"Yeah. But we don't know how they know you and it could get us into more trouble. I'd ranther have you alive and missing a peice of your memory then dead missing peices." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, your right. You and Nicole are quite freindly."  
  
"Yeah I'm haunted by her memory everytime I see her."  
  
"Does she visit often?"  
  
"Once every four years or so." Bosco came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"This case is haunting me more then Nicole. This guy is sick and demented but then he takes these kids and does what with them. Does he find families for them or does take them home and.....God I don't even want to think about that."  
  
"Birth certificates."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If this guy is finding homes he will need to get birth certificates."  
  
"He could be grab a plane and go anywhere and give the kids to anyone."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Doesn't hurt to check it out."  
  
"We have nothing to loose." Seajea turned to her computer and found the department that issued birth certificates. "There could be at least a week or two window."  
  
"Check John and Jane Does or ones that have baby as the first the name. If they were going to be adopted..."  
  
"Your amazing Boscorelli."  
  
"I'm assuming that's why you married me." Seajae smiled. Oh soon enough he'd find out why she married him. And then they could put their haunting pasts behind them. 


	13. His Heart Remembers When

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: I hope this isn't boring anyone.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Seajae sat at her desk and waited for the stuff she had sent out for and watched Bosco. He had fallen asleep on the couch in her office after taking a pain pill she knew he needed and was refusing to take. Bribing him into taking it and telling him she still had an hours worth of work to do he finally passed out. Seajae needed a cigarette. She took her jacket and headed out side. Joey was just coming from lock up when she shut her office door.  
  
"Hey, could you just stand watch here. Bosco's sleeping and I need a cigarette."  
  
"Sure. Take your time." He smiled. "Nicole's Daddy bailed her out.  
  
"Good. Maybe she can head us in the right direction on where Bosco was for the last month."  
  
"Good luck." Seajae headed outside. She saw Jimmy and Billy washing the engine outside and went over to talk to them. She lit her ciagrette watched the two men.  
  
"You can come clean my house when your done there guys."  
  
"Well as I live and breath Seajae Boscorelli. "  
  
"No way. I thought she like only worked one day a week."  
  
"That's all it takes for me to solve the big ones boys."  
  
"Billy are you feeling a little over run by this chicks ego?"  
  
"A little. Hey hows Bosco?"  
  
"Good. Now all we needs is his memory and we'll be great."  
  
"Jimmy was telling me about that. It must be rough. "  
  
"Nothing worse then what we've been though." Seajae leaned agaist the wall and thought about the girl behind the dumpster.  
  
"Shut it down for a few Seajae." She opened her eyes to see Jimmy in front of her.  
  
"Shut down what?"  
  
"Your mind. Hell there's smoke coming out of your ears."  
  
"Your seeing things. They found another girl last night. Baby cut right out of her."  
  
"Seaj. I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault. I just need to get in this guys head and find him before it's too late."  
  
"You will. Your the Zena Warrior Princess of law inforcement." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, I needed that." She hugged him. "See ya later Billy."  
  
"Yeah Seajae, take care." Seajae headed back to her office and her husband. She was going to take him home and spend the rest of the day with him and the kids and put this thing behind her and maybe it will come to her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Where was I going when I disappeared?" Bosco was sitting on the couch feeding Mac and Angle was palying at his feet.  
  
"You just had a stress test at the doctors office." Seajae finnished seasoning the roast she was makeing and came and sat next to him. "You left there and that was the last time anyone saw you."  
  
"God all I want to do is peice together the last month and find out what the heck happened." He tenced and Mac senced it and cried out. "Sorry buddy." He looked at the child and then at Seajae. "I think he likes me."  
  
"Your his dad Bosco of course he likes you."  
  
"I never thought I'd be somebodies dad."  
  
"Your my daddy." Angel looked up from her spot on the floor. "And Mac's. But he's just a baby. I'm your big girl." She crawled up on the couch and looked at her dad. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you daddy." She hugged him hard and he looked at Seajae. Closeing his eyes he felt a warm feeling inside him. His mind flashing back to when he was little and his father refused to let him hug him even when he was sad.  
  
"I love you to Angel. I love you too."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
At ten o'clock the kids were in bed and Seajae was outside smoking a cigarette. Bosco decided to look at some photo albums. They were all dated with the year. He pulled out 2003 and sat on the couch. The first page were one's of new years eve. Seajae and Faith were dressed in beautiful black gowns and himself and Fred in tux's. Even when Fred was alive they had all been friends. Bosco smiled. His wife would be freinds with the devil if could. He turned the page and saw a picture of Sully walking Seajae down an isle of a small church. Several more wedding pictures of them scattered the next few pages.  
  
"Is it helping?"  
  
"Yes and no. No old memories but it helps to know we did everything right." Bosco smiled. The next page was an untra sound picture. Under it Seajae had written 'Our Little Angel'. He touched the picture and looked up at his wife in the door way. "She was beautiful from the start."  
  
"Yeah." Seajae pulled off her sweat shirt and hung it on the chair and sat next to Bosco on the couch. "You always loved that one." Seajae pointed to one with him and Seajae. She must of been about six months along her hair pulled up and a beautiful dark pantsuit. "You said I was the sexiest pregnant woman god ever made."  
  
"I bet you were." He turned the page and thier were several pictures of Angel's birth. She looked like...Sully. "She looks a lot like...."  
  
"Sully I know. So did Mac." Seajae tucked her legs under her and looked at her husband. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Considering? I'm having a hell of a good day." He looked at Seajae. "You are too it seems."  
  
"Not a bad day thats for sure."  
  
"You haven't had any of your 'tea' today."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You kissed me after drinking it. I can taste vodka any where." She bowed her head. "Is it a problem?"  
  
"No. At least not this time."  
  
"Don't loose yourself in it this time either. I know your strong enough. I need you clear headed to help me though this."  
  
"I guess I needed it to get though loosing you."  
  
"I'm not lost anymore Seajae." He took her hand. "Let's go to bed. We only have one more day off and I want to make it count."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back to work so soon?"  
  
"I need to. It's like falling off a bike, you know?"  
  
"I know. I went back to work just to keep us from killing each other." She was playing with her ring again. He knew her mind was working overtime on something. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want me and the kids to move downstairs for a while?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Bosco got up. He was angry she would even suggest leaving.  
  
"Just so you'd get some down time. To be alone and think. Hell we're not the eaistest people in the world to get along with when you know us. We just kinda got thrown at you."  
  
"Seajae I don't want to be alone." He went to the counter and looked at her. "I've been alone for too long. I walked in this apartment not knowing I had a wife and kids but I will not walk out of here knowing I lost them."  
  
"Your not loosing us. I just want to give you some space."  
  
"If I wanted space I would of left the other night. Why are you trying to push me away all of a sudden?" He sat down next to her and looked into her deep brown eyes. He could tell she was scared of something and he needed her to tell him what it was.  
  
"I just don't want to scare you away." He ran his hand down her cheek. "You could never scare me away Seajae. I'm here weather you like it or not. If I act like the old me and piss you off I'm sorry. I don't know how to act anymore." He looked in her eyes. "I just don't want to loose you. I can't loose you Seajae. I'm sure of one thing and that's us. I need to know if I can't remember anything you'll still be there."  
  
"You know I will. I told you that." He pulled her to him and kissed her. He needed her now. He needed to show her that he wanted to be part of her life and she his. The kiss was filled with all the desperation and need that had been building for two days. Leaning into her he pressed her agaist the back of the sofa and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I won't be able to stop this time Seajae." Bosco wispered.  
  
"Who's asking you to." He smiled as he kissed her and felt her hand benieth his shirt. She was gental knowing they buises were tender. He kissed her neck and went back to her lips. He wasn't going to last. Her hands were soft on his back and he held back a moan. Nothing had ever felt so good.  
  
"Seajae." He pulled away from her. "Let's do this right." He got up and pulled her to her feet. She followed him silently and when they got to the bedroom he turned and slid his hand over her body. Bosco's kisses became more urgent. Clothes started to fall and neither wanted to break the spell that they were under. Seajae kissed her way down Bosco's bruised chest and undid his jeans. They stopped long enough to shed what was left of thier clothes and made it to the bed.  
  
"Bosco....." Seajae looked into his eyes. The man she fell in love with was there. She knew it. He kissed her long and deep. His hands caressing her body. His fingures found the raised ridge on her waist and smiled.  
  
"I've been waiting to kiss that since the day I saw it."  
  
"What's stopping you?" He smiled and made his way to the heart shapped tattoo. As he kissed the scare now covered by it his mind exploaded. He saw Seajae laughing as she walked out of the diner down the street from the station. He was right behind her. A shot rang out. The impact of the bullet sending them both stumbling backward. Bosco opened his eyes and saw Seajae watching him. He moved back up her body and kissed her. He didn't need to check if she was ready because he knew. He watched her face as he entered her. She arched into him and smiled. "God I missed that."  
  
"Me too baby. Me too." He waited till she screamed his name brethlessly before letting himself go. How could he have forgotten the most incredible woman in the world? How could he tell her he rembered the night she got the scare on her waist but nothing else? How could he make so they could stay this way for the rest of thier lives? How had he lived without her for the past month let alone the thirty years before they met?  
  
"Your over anylising great sex Boscorelli?"  
  
"Just basking in its glory baby." He rolled over taking her with him and pulled the blankets around them. "Wow. Is it always that way?"  
  
"We've never gone that long without before except for when I had the kids."  
  
"Other then that how long was the longest." She smiled and kissed his bruised chest.  
  
"Twelve hours."  
  
"Wow. It's a wonder we arn't dead." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her blond head. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me. Now and five years ago."  
  
"You saved me too Bosco. More then once. We need to get some sleep."  
  
"We don't sleep much either do we?"  
  
"Between sex and the kids this bed sees little REM."  
  
"I won't complain." Bosco reached over and turned out the big light leaving the small light on the dresser illuminating the room.  
  
"I love you Maurice." Seajae said sleepily.  
  
"I love you too sunshine." They both were to exhausted to realized Bosco had called her the one thing that proved recovery was on the horizon. No one ever told him that he always called Seajae....sunshine. 


	14. A Shot In The Dark

Dislaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Thank you all for your kind words and I hope I can keep it up.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bosco rolled over and found the spot next to him empty. Laying on his back looking at the celing he thought about last night and the flash back he had. He knew that's what it was because Seajae had told him the story of the night she got shot. Why did that pip into his head at that moment? He heard voices and picked up the moniter and listened to Seajae as she got the kids dressed.  
  
"Mommy can I go wake up daddy?"  
  
"In a little while baby. Daddy needs to sleep." Bosco smiled. He knew she was smiling too.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah sweety."  
  
"Is daddy going away again?"  
  
"Not if I can help it Angel." Bosco set the moniter down and headed for the shower. He was going to make sure Seajae would never have to wonder if he was coming home ever again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Breakfeast was ready when Bosco got out of the shower. Seajae had made pancakes and the kids were digging into them when he came out of the bedroom. He went to Seajae and kissed the back of her neck as he hugged her from behind.  
  
"I missed you this morning."  
  
"I had every intention on being there but your son had a diffrent agenda." Seajae turned around and held him tight.  
  
"You okay?" Her body was trembling.  
  
"Yeah. As long as your here." She wiped the tear from her eyes.  
  
"You sure that's all it is?" She nodded and handed him a plate. He went and st next to Angel. "Hey baby girl, what's up?"  
  
"They sky, the birds, and the sun." Bosco smiled. She looked at him. "You forgot to tell me daddy."  
  
"Tell you what."  
  
"After I say that you say 'smart ass' and ruffle my curls." Seajae droped a plate and Bosco choked on the orange juice he had just taken a drink of.  
  
"Sorry. Next time. I kinda forgot." He looked at his wife who was turning three shades of red trying not to laugh. She sat down next to Angel.  
  
"What does mommy say after that?"  
  
"'Maurice Bosorelli you watch your mouth she's a child not a perp on the street'." The little girl smiled and Bosco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You girls are quite a pair." Seajae smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't have it anyother way."  
  
"You bet I wouldn't."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Seajae made a few calls that morning to find out if there were any leads with the case she was working on. Elliot and Olivia were still working on the birth certificate angle and she was still trying to put the Remar James connection into perspective. The sister kept popping up. Missing bodies always made her nervous. No one even tried to find them. Seajae knew she would end up visiting James in prision. Not a visit she was looking forward to.  
  
"So,,," Bosco came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "I think I know why I fell in love with you the first time?" She smiled.  
  
"Sleep with you once and you got the whole thing figured out Boscorelli?"  
  
"Kinda. Other then the obvious....I think it's the way you moan when I kiss you right here." He lifted her hair and kissed right above her collor bone.  
  
"I don't moan...ahhhhhhh" Bosco smiled.  
  
"You don't huh." He nibbled on her collor bone.  
  
"Nooooo, ohhhhhh" Seajae leaned back. "You always knew how to drive me wild. In and out of the bedroom. What did you do with our children?"  
  
"Mac is sleeping and Angel is coloring at the table." Seajae looked over and saw her black curls bouncing as she concentrated on the picture in front of her. The phone broke a kiss that was destin to lead to more. "I hate that thing." Seajae answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae they guys that I saw Marice with are at the Golden Spur down by the pier." Nicole was barley autoble over the music. "Can you get here quick."  
  
"On my way." She hung up. "Nicole found the guys you were with that night at the peir. I'm going down there to see if we can find out anything."  
  
"No alone your not."  
  
"Bosco.."  
  
"No. I will not let you go alone." She didn't want to fight, not now.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Doyle. He's willing to risk anything." She picked up the phone and dialed the young officers number.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Seajae met Doyle outside the Golden Spur a half hour later.  
  
"You ready kid?"  
  
"'ll follow your lead. Just don't lead us into a dark ally okay Seajae."  
  
"You got it Doyle." They walked into the smoky bar and servayed the area. Nicole was sitting in a corner taking to a man. "Cover my back. I'm going to see what Nicole has to say." Seaje walked to the table and smiled at the man and woman. "Hey, whats up?"  
  
"Hey. This is Rex. They guys you want to talk to are playing pool."  
  
"Thanks Nicole." Seajae motioned Doyle toward the pool table and watched the men play. One came up to her and smiled.  
  
"You play?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." He handed her a stick.  
  
"Who's the pretty boy?" He motioned to Doyle.  
  
"My buisness." The man set up the balls. "You break." Seajae leaned over and wispered to Doyle. "Please tell me you were smart enought to wear your vest."  
  
"Team Boscorelli taught me to be perpared."  
  
"Isn't that the boy scouts." They smiled at each other as the man cracked the balls on the table. Three turns later Seajae cleared the table of the solid balls. The man set down a twenty on the table. "You can keep your money." She tossed down a picture of Bosco. "You seen him around?"  
  
"What's your beef with him?"  
  
"His wife is worried he ran off with her daddy's cash. She just wants the money back."  
  
"He asked for a job about two weeks ago. Wanted a ship to nowheresville if you know what I mean."  
  
"Did you get it for him?"  
  
"Yeah, but he never showed up." Seajae took a hundred dollar bill out of her breast pocket.  
  
"You know where he was before he looked you up?"  
  
"No. Never saw him before in my life." Seajae slipped another hundred out of her pocket. "Some chick on Amsterdamn sent him my way. She works the corner by the deli. Names August Blaze."  
  
"Thanks. You've made my day." Seajae smiled her best helpless woman smile and headed to the door, Doyle a step behind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"You think he was with her?"  
  
"No. Maybe her pimp or someone she knows."  
  
"You always think like Mary Poppins when it comes to him don't you?"  
  
"If he banged a hooker Doyle he didn't because he lost his memory, not for anyother reason."  
  
"Do they make woman around here like you cause I need to find one." Seajae smiled. They were watching the corner by the deli waiting for the woman who may hold the key to Bosco's disappearence.  
  
"Sorry, I'm one in a million." She lit a cigarette and opened the window letting the smoke drift out of it. "How's Becky anyway?"  
  
"She's bitcher as ever. All the time I spent on finding Bosco she assumes I was cheating on her since I was doing it on my time."  
  
"Need me to talk to her?" Doyle put up his hands.  
  
"No, the last time you talked to one of my girlfriends she didn't....well you know for a week."  
  
"Poor baby." Seajae glanced at the Deli and saw Davis and Sully going in. "Ahhh crap. She won't show with those two in there." Doyle smiled. He pointed at a red head making her way down the block.  
  
"Don't underestemate the power of a working girl."  
  
"You think she knew Bosco was a cop. I know this is 55 Charlies beat most of the time but...."  
  
"Maybe. Should we ask her or are we going to sit here all night annylizing shit?"  
  
"God when did you inharet the Boscorelli attitude?" Seajae opened the door and got out.  
  
"Work with attitude long enough you pick it up." Doyle came up behind her. "I'll go stall Sully and Davis. I'm keeping one eye on you though." He ran across the street and into the deli. Seajae headed to August Blaze and some answers she despertly needed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"You a cop?" The red head looked at Seajae as she stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm not vice."  
  
"No your Boscorelli's old lady."  
  
"So you know him."  
  
"Yeah." Seajae pulled a bill out of her pocket.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Some guy paid me fifty bucks to do him. I knew he was a cop so I said no. I thought it was a new way to bust me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About two weeks ago."  
  
"Ever see the guy before?"  
  
"Nope." She turned and grabbed the money from Seajae's hand.  
  
"There's another one of those for you if you can tell me why you helped him find a boat outta town?"  
  
"He wanted to get lost. Said he screwed up and he needed to get the hell out of New York. I know what it's like so I found Danny."  
  
"They guy down at the peir?"  
  
"Yeah." Seajae handed August another bill and nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He looked like hell that night. I think he was drunk. Had about a weeks worth of stubble on his face. I never seen him look so rough. That's why I helped him."  
  
"Thanks August." She handed the woman another bill. "Take the night off."  
  
"Seems Boscorelli found himself a surgar mamma." The woman smiled. "Good for him." August tucked her money into her chest and headed down the street. Seajae went into the deli and saw Sully, Davis and Doyle watching her.  
  
"Should you guys be at least looking like your doing something?" The woman behind the counter handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"We ordered for you." Ty smiled.  
  
"Your just so funny Davis." She took a sip and smiled. "I can't take you guys any where."  
  
"So what did she tell you?"  
  
"Some guy tried paing her to sleep with Bosco. She refused and about a day later he came down here looking for a way outta Dodge. That was about the time Nicole saw him. We still have that first two weeks of dead space." Seajae's phone rang. "Boscorelli."  
  
"How do I get apple sauce out of your son's nose?"  
  
"How did it get up there?"  
  
"I kinda missed his mouth."  
  
"A wash cloth usally takes care of it."  
  
"It was an excuse to call and check on you."  
  
"Oh really, I would of never guessed." Seajae laughed. She looked up and saw something across the street. "Hey I'll call you back." She hung up and looked at the men behind her. "You guess seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
"A guy walking down the street with gun, yeah." Seajae stopped at the door.  
  
"Sully you and Ty go around to the east, Doyle stay with me." Seajae took two steps out the door when the shots rang out. She felt one bullet slam into her chest and then Doyle slam into her taking them both to the ground. Glass was exploding around them.  
  
"Seajae!" Sully and Ty were pinned down in the bulding. Shots were coming from all angles. "55 Charlie request back up at 459 Amsterdam shots fired officer down, send a bus asap." Sully looked over the ledge of the building and saw Doyle on top of Seajae protecting her from the line of fire. Niether of them moving. Sully slid back agaist the wall and prayed. 


	15. Just Another Sunday

She was so cold. The weight on her chest was making it hard to breath. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid. Afraid of what had happened around her. Afraid for Doyle, Sully, and Ty. The sirens peirced though the fog that she was trying to get though. She heard shouting and felt the weight lift off her chest. She gaspt trying to fill her luhgs.  
  
"Seajae calm down. Helps on its way." Sully held his hand agaist the wound in her chest.  
  
"Doyle?" She wispered. Sully looked up to see the younger mad stagger to his knees.  
  
"Relax the kids fine." Ty helped Doyle to his feet. His head cleared and he saw Seajae on the ground, blood seeping though where Sully was pressing agaist her chest.  
  
"Damit Boscorelli, your vest." Doyle ripped of his flannel shirt and pushed Sully out of the way and held his shirt to the bullet hole in her chest. "Where the hell is your head."  
  
"Aparently up my ass." She smiled at Doyle. "You did good kid."  
  
"I guess you think having your husband kill me for letting you get shot is a good thing." The sirens greew louder. "You can't die on me. I still have a lot to learn from team Boscorelli."  
  
"This bodies been though to much Doyle."  
  
"Seajae...." Sully took her hand. "Now's not the time." The bus pulled up and Kim and Doc got out.  
  
"Oh great no rest for the wicked." Seajae looked up and saw Kim. Tears in her eyes.  
  
"Way to reck a quiet night Boscorelli. Joey step back." Kim moved the young officer over and looked at the wound. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Seajae coughed.  
  
"Missed an artery by inches. But no exit wound. Your not dying on my watch Seajae." Doc smiled. Kim grabbed something from her case and cut Seajae's shirt away.  
  
"Well I guess I can go home then huh."  
  
"Sorry, rules say I gotta take you in. I think you need that bullet out of you so you don't set the metal detectors off at the air port."  
  
"Make sure Doyles okay. I think I scared the piss out of him."  
  
"Your bleeding out he isn't so you get first dibs." Doc took her vitals and called them into the ER. Putting Seajae on the gurney she looked at Doyle's pale face and reached for his hand.  
  
"Come on kid. You need to get your head looked at?"  
  
"Yeah, I should of known better then to pick up the phone when you call."  
  
"I ment the bump smart ass." He smiled and got into the ambulance with her.  
  
"Seajae you loosing a lot of blood here. I need you to relax and we'll be at Mercy in no time."  
  
"I'm not a child Kim." She let the woman put an oxygen mask on her.  
  
"Then stop acting like one. Take deep breaths." Kim handed Doyle the phone. "Call Bosco and tell him to meet us at the hospital."  
  
"NO!" Seajae pulled the mask of. "Don't do it Doyle. He doesn't need to worry about nothing."  
  
"Doyle do it." Kim applied more pressure to the wound. She looked at the young officers face and knew he was torn. "Bosco would want to be there." The tone in her voice and the look in her eyes gave it all away. Seajae wasn't fine. There was something Kim wasn't telling them and Doc knew it too because he excelarated a little more and laid on the horn.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yeah." Bosco picked up the phone and tenced knowing it was all bad.  
  
"You need to come to Mercy."  
  
"Seajae? Oh God. Yeah I'm on my way. Doyle?"  
  
"Yeah she's alive. Just don't kill yourself getting here." The front door opened and Faith and Caleb came in.  
  
"Sully just called. Get your coat, I'll drive you." Caleb stayed with the kids as Bosco and Faith headed for the hospital.  
  
"I guess this is the shit that happens all the time huh?"  
  
"It's been awhile but yeah." Faith was silent for a minute and then she looked at her friend. "She's strong and she fights hard. She'll be okay."  
  
"I can't live without her Faith. She's my everything." He leaned his head back. "I still don't remember but I do know that."  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"She's lost alot of blood." Kim and dock pulled the gurney out of the bus. "Where the hell is all of it coming from. The artery is inches away." The Doctor came and took over. Kim, Doc, and Doyle watched as they worked on their friend.  
  
"She wasn't waring her god damn vest." Doyle walked away kicking the chair. "Bosco is going to have my hide. He wanted me there to protect her."  
  
"Joey, calm down." Kim put her hand on his shoulder. "You were there and you did everythig right."  
  
"Why wasn't she wearing her vest Kim?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not like her to forget but there's nothing we can do about it now."  
  
"Her and Bosco believed in me when no one else did and let them both down."  
  
"Seajae is her own worst enemy Joey. She walked out her front door with every intention of coming back alive with or without her vest. It was her choice to walk out without it and so it makes it her choice to die tonight." Tears were running down Kim's cheeks. Bosco and Faith came in the waiting room. Bosco looked at Doyle and then at Kim's tear stained face.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"No Bosco she's not. They couldn't stop the bleeding. They brought her up to surgery."  
  
"What the hell happened out there?"  
  
"We were having coffee and Seajae was talking to you on the phone when this guy went down the street carring a gun. We went out to follow him and a spray of bullets came from....somewhere."  
  
"Doyle knocked Seajae to the ground. She suffuered a gun shot wound to the upper left chest. I tried to stop the bleeding in the bus but I couldn't get it to stop. Bosco I'm sorry I did everything I could." Bosco took her in his arms.  
  
" I know Kim. I know you did your best." Bosco looked at Doyle. "It's okay Joey." He patted the younger man on the shoulder. He knew his friends were dealing with this harder then any one person should. Seajae wasn't going to die today. He needed her to much. The people around him might of given up but he would never give up on her like she never gave up on him. 


	16. GOD

Sully sat in his car looking at the hospital. Ty had gone in more then fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't bring himself to follow. Seajae Boscorelli had been there for him so many times and he couldn't bring himself to walk in the hospital and make sure she was okay. Because he knew she wasn't. All the times before it was miner. This time it was bad. And Bosco....he didn't remember her and her love of life and family. How could he fight for her.  
  
"Sully?" Faith came up to the car. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking. Any word on Seajae?"  
  
"She's in surgery."  
  
"How's Bosco holding up?"  
  
"Good. Better then you apparently. Sully she'll be okay. Seajae is never not okay. You know that."  
  
"Trying to convice yourself or me Faith?"  
  
"Maybe I'm trying to convice God."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Bosco?" Ty looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The doctor's are usally out here by now."  
  
"Maybe they don't know what's wrong." Or maybe they don't want to tell me she's dead. Bosco stood up. "She thought she was never going to live to see thirty. Once she got past that she knew it was just a walk in the park."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Bit's and pecies. It's kinda like a music video. I close my eyes and snaches of the last five years appear for about a second. But I remember lyinging in bed on her thrirtieth birthday and her telling me that if she made it to thirty, she'd live forever. Maybe she was just humoring me. Who knows."  
  
"Do you beleive in God?"  
  
"Yeah. Now more then ever. It took me a long time to come back. But hell every little bit helps in our line of work."  
  
"Alex...I should go call her."  
  
"Wait till we here something. No scence in getting everybody worked up."  
  
"You need anything man?"  
  
"Yeah....my wife." He turned to his friend. "I hope this isn't the one time God decieds I can't have her back."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jimmy gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove though the busy Manhatten streets. It was ten thirty on a Sunday night and the streets were busier then he's seen them in a long time. His cell phone rang.  
  
"Doherty."  
  
"Seajae's been shot." Kims voice was soft and full of fear.  
  
"How bad."  
  
"It's bad this time Jimmy. Real bad."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up knowing that he was in danger of loosing the best friend him and his family ever had. And it scared the hell out of him. For the first time in a long time Jimmy Doherty prayed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seajae Boscorelli knew God had a sence of humor the minute she opened her eyes. How could the man not be laughing his head off at the stupidity she had displayed by leaving the house without at least two layers of kevlar. She attracted bad karma like a magnet. She felt the tube down her throat and knew he not only had a scence of humor but a crule sence of knocking people off their peddlestills. She was in bad shape. So bad she couldn't even breath for herself. God was punnishing her for something big this time. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out waht that something was. HE had just given her her husband back just to take her from him. How crule is that.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Carlos watched Bosco pace the hall way. He was so jelouse of what the man had with his wife. But like everyone else he liked Seajae and what Bosco had become when he was with her. She always included him in family stuff. She was like the big sister he never had. She couldn't die now. To many people depended on her. Didn't God know that. Maybe someone should of told him. Carlos made his way to the chapple, planing on telling God what he thought of him for doing this to his friend.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Miller repaired the damage as best he could. He looked at the clock. Four hours in surgery was taking it's toll. He had been a surgon long before he had been an ER doctor and when Seajae Boscorelli came in he knew he was the only one who could do this. The woman on the table stood for something more then anyone would ever know. She was loved and loved like no other person he knew. The minute she came in to the ER tonight he made a promise that he would save her no matter what it too. If he ever wanted to play God by becoming a doctor today was the day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alex Taylor-Davis sat, her hand on Bosco's back. He held his head in his hands and shook it. Hadn't the man been though enough. How much was one person suppose to go though before they lost it completly.  
  
"She can't die."  
  
"Bosco she's not going to die. God doesn't take angel's like her from earth."  
  
"You sound so sure."  
  
"I am sure. She means too much to too many people. Her kids need her, you need her. Hell I need her. We all do. When you missing we all imagened what our lives would be without you and knew if you were lost we would loose her too. We couldn't loose you booth and the same things goes for now. We won't loose her and we won't loose you."  
  
"Thanks Alex."  
  
"We'll get though this Bosco."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The doors opened an hour later and Dr. Miller came out looking more tired then anyone had ever seen him. He ran his hands though his hair and looked up at the people in the waiting room. Walking to the man sitting with his head in his hands he cleared his throat. Bosco looked up. Then stood.  
  
"Just say it doc."  
  
"It was touch and go and the next twenty four hours are going to be rough but she's doing better then we expected."  
  
"Thanks doc."  
  
"I don't want to have to do it again Boscorelli so glue that vest to her next time." Bosco nooded and Faith came to him and hugged him.  
  
"I knew she was going to be okay."  
  
"Yeah." He smiled and headed outside. He need to be alone and clear his head. And thank God for giving them one more chance. 


	17. A Promise Made

Bosco sat in the chair next to the bed. The sun was coming up and he hadn't slep in twenty-four hours and he needed a shower. But he couldn't leave Seajae's side. Not on till she opened her eyes. Doyle was sprawled out on the chair across the room. Aparently he wasn't leaving either. Bosco shook his head. Poor kid felt guilty for Seajae's lack of a vest. He blamed himself for letting her take point. Now she had another scare someone blamed themselves for.  
  
"Bosco?" He looked at Seajae to see her eyes open.  
  
"Don't talk. They just took the tube from your throat." He got a glass of water and let her take a drink.  
  
"Doyle?"  
  
"He's fine. Pissed as hell at you for not having your vest on."  
  
"No more then I am at myself." She coughed and her chest hurt more then anything she ever felt in her whole life.  
  
"I'll get the doctor Sunshine, just relax." He headed out the door. When he came back he took her hand. Her eyes were closed and tears stained her cheeks. "What is it?"  
  
"You got your memory back?"  
  
"Bits and peices. Nothing solid. Seajae you need to calm down." Doctor Miller came in.  
  
"Listen to your husband. You need to stay focused on getting well and not all the other stuff right now." He looked at Seajae's pale face. "You never had this much healing to do. I expect you to follow my orders or I will call a review board and have your badge pulled Detective." The man wasn't kidding. He looked at the two people in front of him. "I'll send a nurse in for vitals and some pain med. An yes Detective Boscorelli you will take it because it will help you rest and right now that's what you need." He signed the chart and headed out the door.  
  
"What did I do to him?"  
  
"You almost died on him."  
  
"Oh." Seajae closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about honey. You didn't know what was out there." He touched her cheek. "But why the hell wern't you wearing your vest?"  
  
"It slipped my mind." Bosco looked at her and shook his head. "I guess I just wanted to find out about where you were and I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Do you want to know for me or for you. 'Cause baby I don't care where I was or who I was with all I care is that I'm here with you now. I don't care if I ever remember that as long as I remember us."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"It's been along time since I heard that." Doyle got up.  
  
"Hey you two, can't a guy get any shut eye around here." He smiled at his friends. "Good to see you with your eyes open again lady."  
  
"What a way to wake up. To both of you nagging at me."  
  
"I can still turn you over my knee for scaring the hell out of us." Doyle started to the door. "I'm heading home now that I know your just as much of a pain in the ass as you were yeasterday. " He smiled. "Want me to tell the cheering sqaud in the waiting room that all is well?"  
  
"If you could Joey. Thanks." The nurse came in and started taking Seajae's paulse.  
  
"Welcome back detective."  
  
"It's good to be back Grace. Now tell my husband to get home and get some sleep."  
  
"Go home Bosco, get some sleep. I'm giving her enough meds to tranc a horse. Miller's orders."  
  
"You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Go hug my babies for me." Bosco kissed her and looked at Grace. "Call me if she starts gettng out of hand." He took his wifes hand. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Jason Christopher looked at the scene of the shooting last night. Bobby Goren stood next to him.  
  
"What do you see that CSI didn't?"  
  
"The gunman was aiming for Seajae."  
  
"Surprise, surprise someone wants Seajae Boscorelli dead."  
  
"Other then finding out what happened to Bosco, was she working on something?"  
  
"Her and SVU from the twenty-third were traking a baby napper/murderer."  
  
"The one where they guy's been slicing the babies out?"  
  
"Yeah. They found one the other day on our beat."  
  
"So more then one person may not like where are crime fighting sweetheart is sticking her nose."  
  
"Yeah. She was questioning people about Bosco's disappearance down here last night."  
  
"She ruffle any feathers?"  
  
"Doyle says it all went down peaceful until the bullets started to fly." Goren looked at the scene again.  
  
"Well I think you might want to post a uniform on her door. Scare away any unwanted visitors."  
  
"You think they might try again?"  
  
"You know Seajea picks her ememies just like her friends. With little or no discression." Goren shook his head. "So hell yeah they're going to try again."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bosco sat watching his little brother feed Mac his lunch. He walked in and almost walked out thinking he wasn't where he should be again. Mikey...watching his kids. Who would of thought? They sat for along time and finally Bosco had to know.  
  
"She got to you too huh?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seajae."  
  
"No you arrest me got me cleaned up. Seajae got me a job." He continued to feed Mac, playing airplane. "You did real good Mo."  
  
"So have you Mikey. Thank you for helping out."  
  
"We always do when Seajae lands her self at Mercy. So how much do you remember?"  
  
"A day here and there. Some stuff when Seajae was pregnant with Angel. Talks with Faith. Little things that if I hadn't come back I might of been really confused."  
  
"Nothing on where you were for those three weeks?"  
  
"Nope. Seajae got some idea about the last week or so I was gone but other then that." Bosco stood up. "Can you hold down the fort so I can jump in the shower?" Bosco couldn't believe he was asking his brother for help with his kids.  
  
"Sure. If you want to catch a few z's before you go back to the hospital go ahead. Me and the munchkins can chill with some toons, cartoons that is."  
  
"Thanks Mikey. I know I don't...well you know I love you."  
  
"I love you to Mo. Now get a shower you stink." Mikey laughed at his joke and finnished feeding his nephew.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Seajae was in and out of it for two days. Her friends were there all the time just like they always had been. On the third day she felt more and more like herself. Bosco broght her a chocolate shake for being such a good patiant.  
  
"MMM Now I know why I married you." She kissed him. "Hows the kids?"  
  
"Fat and sassy."  
  
"Keeping you busy?"  
  
"Mikey's been helping out."  
  
"So you like what he's become?"  
  
"I like everything about this new life." Seajae smiled. She hoped he would get more of his memory back and remember the good times.  
  
"I miss you Maurice."  
  
"Not as much as I miss you baby." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"There will be none of that." Dr. Miller came in not smiling his usaul smile.  
  
"You take all the fun out of recuperation doc." Seajae looked at the man. "Somethings wrong."  
  
"No. I'm letting you go home tomorrow. You need to rest and not go back to work for at least a couple of weeks." He looked her in the eye. "I ment what I said Seajae. That shoulder needs time to heal." His voice softened. "I'm oly human and I can't be putting you together everytime you walk in front of a bullet. I'm counting on you Bosco to keep her in line."  
  
"I will." Bosco looked at his wife. "Maybe we can find a nice quiet desk for you back at the station."  
  
"Get real Boscorelli. I'd go crazy after a day. But I will make a promise to do my best to not attrack any bullets."  
  
"I'm holding you to that. Now I'll sign the papers and you can be outta here in the morning." Miller smiled for the frist time in days. "We need you around to keep this city safe." He turned and left. "Take care guys."  
  
"See ya later doc." Seajae moved and pain shot though her shoulder. "Damn."  
  
"You need something?"  
  
"Just you Bosco, just you." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"You got me honey." 


	18. Home, Health, and Heart

"So tell me what you remember?" Seajae sat on the couch the next night with her legs tucked under her and an ice pack on her shoulder.  
  
"I remember a lot of little things. The day we met. Mueller. Our wedding day. Angels and Mac's birth." He smiled. "Things are a lot fuzzy but their coming back to me. A little at a time."  
  
"Nothing about what happened that day?"  
  
"The doctors appointment and then it goes blank."  
  
"It'll all come back. There's no rush." A knock on the door stopped Bosco from going on . He got up and answered it. Doyle and Sully stood at the door.  
  
"Hi guys. Come on in." They walked in both looking kinda uncomfortable. "Whats up?"  
  
"The hooker Seajae talked to the other night was found dead not far from her corner."  
  
"Jeeze. So you think I was getting close to something about Bosco?"  
  
"Maybe. I thought you should know."  
  
"What arn't you telling us Sully?"  
  
"Your card you gave her was in her hand."  
  
"So it does mean someone didn't like me asking questions." Seajae laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Thanks guys."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. But other then that." Sully started to the door.  
  
"We better get back. If we here anything we'll let you know. Come on kid."  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Seajae, Bosco." Doyle followed Sully out.  
  
"You okay Seaj?" Bosco sat next to his wife. She she shook her head.  
  
"I applied for a job at the police academy last month. Just before you disappeared."  
  
"Have they called?"  
  
"Yeah. There's an opening for an anti-terroism teacher. I think I just may take it." She looked at Bosco. "What do you think?" He wanted to hug her and tell her that having her off then streets would be the best thing for both of them but he knew she wouldn't be happy with that kind of life so he chose his words carefully.  
  
"You do what you need to do Seajae. Because all I want is for you to be happy. If teaching will do that I'm all for it. But if your going to be unhappy then stay with what your doing" She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I love you. Thank you for being so understanding." Seajae culled up laying her head on his lap.  
  
"You need a pain pill?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Bosco? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why?" Seajae closed her eyes.  
  
"Just wondering. We should head to bed. But I'm really comfy right now."  
  
"Then we can stay here for a while." Bosco stroked her hair and laid his head back and closed his eyes. The overwelming love he felt for her washing over him. Why had he forgotten her was the first question he woke up with and the last one he thought of before sleep overtook him. He told Seajae he didn't care but he needed to know what happened so it would never happen again.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Bosco, hey man are you okay?" Doyle sat next to him in the sqaud.  
  
"Yeah." Memories had been flooding back all day and his head was getting overwelmed. He looked over at his partner. Faith had taken a vaction day to bring the twins to a doctors appointment and to help Emily with some college applications. Bosco honestly liked Doyle. But man tonight he needed to just find a corner and chill.  
  
"How's Seajae?"  
  
"As well as can be expected I guess."  
  
"I really am sorry I wasn't quicker." The younger man looked out the window.  
  
"You did great Doyle and I may not say it enough but your a great cop and even better friend. You 've been there for us and that's all that matters. Seajae getting shot is no ones fault. She's a bullet magnet."  
  
"Your a stonger man then I could be. I could never live with my woman getting shot at and beat up." Bosco watched as the car in front of him ran the stop sign.  
  
"Nothing I want to get used to Doyle. Run the plates on that idiot." Bosco hit the lights and headed after the blue Toyota who's driver was dumb enought to run a stop sign with a cop right behind him.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Seajae looked at herself in the mirror. She needed a shower amonks other things. The kids were at Faiths and she was suppose to be resting but the pain in her sholder and the fear she was trying to hold back was getting the best of her. The vissions were coming stronger but no less clearer. She hated the feeling it gave her. The man who stole the babies and the reason Bosco dissappeared were connected some how and she just couldn't figure it all out. Picking up the phone she dialed Bobby Goren. If anyone could help her out it was him.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
An hour later boby sat at the table with her and watched her stare intohe coffe cup. She was letting this thing beat her and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The visions were just as foggy as they always had been but thier intencity was enough to drop her to her knees.  
  
"Start to focus on the last thing you remember."  
  
"It's all fuzzy. Just shadows and light. People talking like a party of some kind."  
  
"Are you there or are you out in the distance?"  
  
"There. Just outside the ring of people but I can't see their faces. Bobby I know the thing with Bosco and the baby slasher are connected. I just can't put a fingure on it."  
  
"It'll come."  
  
"I don't want it to be to late." Bosco came in the door. Seajae looked up. He looked tiered and angry. "Hey." She stood up.  
  
"Hi. Bobby."  
  
"Bosco. Hey I'm going to head out. If you need anything just call. " Bobby left.  
  
"I must scare him. He always leaves when I come into a room." Bosco threw his keys on the counter and took his wife in his arms. "God I missed you." He kissed her. He had been so cold all night and just walking into his house warmed his body and soul.  
  
"Hard day at the office?"  
  
"You could say that. Kids sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah Faith brought them back before bed time and Emily helped me put them down. They can't understand why I can't lift them."  
  
"I need a shower. You want to join me and I'll wash your hair." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good." They turned off the living room lights and headed for a nice hot healing shower. 


	19. Bits and Peices

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Notes: I know I'm slower then molasas roaming up hill in the winter. I'm trying to get this together. Pulling out my hair. But such is life.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bosco sat up in bed. Seajae was past out. He had made her take a couple of pain pills before she fell asleep and he was glad he did. She looked so peaceful. He laid back down and pulled the sheet up over her. Not before running his hand over the heart shaped tatoo. God she made it all worth living. He laid back down and tried to remember the dream he was having before he awoke. The room was dark and his chest heaved with fear, he knew someone had hit him over the head and the pain was immence.  
  
"Bosco?" Seajae turned over and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'm fine."  
  
"No your not. You hearts going a mile a minute."  
  
"Just a dream. Go back to sleep Seajae." She ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Nows not the time to pick a fight Bosco. What's wrong?"  
  
"It was so dark. They kept me in the dark Seajae." She felt him tence. She held him close.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry."  
  
"All I could think about is you. I closed my eyes and pictured a light and you." He pulled her closer. "And then you were gone. They beat me and took you and the light away."  
  
"Bosco, I'm here now. I'm not going any where."  
  
"He wants us both dead."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"When I remember you'll be the first to know." Bosco kissed Seajae again. "Let's go to sleep. We both have a lot to do in the morning."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Seajae hugged him tight.  
  
"Wake me up if you have another dream okay."  
  
"Yeah. Now go to sleep."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Doyle sat next to Bosco the next day and wondered why the man looked tence. He knew better then to ask questions. He liked his head just the way it was. They sat in front of the warehouse for more then an hour now. Bosco just stared out the windshild.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Another hard night at Chautue Boscorelli?"  
  
"We don't fight."  
  
"You don't? Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. Did we used to fight?"  
  
"Just teasingly from what I saw. Shouldn't you be asking Seajae or even Faith this. I mean they know you better then I do."  
  
"Do you see either of them here? You asked."  
  
"Sorry. No, you and Seajea never fight. Not in front of me. You used to complain about her bitching and stuff but nothing like yelling and screaming. Not like me and Becky." Doyle looked at his friend. "Why are we here?"  
  
"This is where they kept me for two weeks." Bosco watched the bums start making their way to the buildings warmth. "They locked me in a six by six room with no windows. I came this close from going nuts. The only thing that kept me going was Seajae. And then one day they hit me and she was gone."  
  
"But she's back. You have her right where you need her." Doyle knew that the Boscorelli's lived and breathed eachother. "She almost died when you turned up missing. But she never gave up hope. She used to stay up all night and tell me that you wouln't leave them unless you had no choice."  
  
"You spent the night at my house?"  
  
"We all did. Doc, Carlos, Kim, Alex, Ty, Jimmy, Faith, Sully, Tatianna, Caleb. We took turns." Joey looked out his widow. "None of us can loose her. But hell you'd be a basket case if anything happened to her."  
  
"You like my wife Doyle?"  
  
"Yeah. You two are good together. Your like the big brother and sister I never had."  
  
"An Irish boy without a big family. How does that work?"  
  
"Lost them in a fire when I was six."  
  
"I'm sorry man, I..."  
  
"Not even Seajae knows. Your the only one I told. No ones ever asked before."  
  
"Thanks for sharing."  
  
"You told me about what you remembered." Doyle looked at he warehouse. "We going in?"  
  
"No. I think I may let this go for today. You up for my wife's cooking?"  
  
"Have I ever said no to that?"  
  
"Not that I remembered." Bosco smiled. He put the car in gear and headed to his house and to the one thing he couldn't live without. His wife.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Angel Faith Boscorelli you go to your room and clean up the mess you made in there before daddy gets here."  
  
"Kay mommy." The little girl had been bouncing off the walls all day and she was ready to scream.. Her shoulder hurt from to much use and she dared not to take any pain pills until the little tornado went to sleep. Seajae reached for a bottle of vodka but pulled back knowing Bosco would smell it on her. Maybe just one pain pill would stop the trobing.  
  
"Angel?" THe little girl had been too quiet. Seajae went into check on her and she had fallen asleep in a heap of toys. Seajae smiled. "Ah Baby your batteries finally gave out." She pulled down the covers and started to lift her in bed but thought better of it and went to get the chicken ready for they guys. One of them could put her in bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Joey Doyle sat watching Seajae get the chicken out of the oven with one hand he offered to help but she said no. She had always been independent and strong. No one knew his past but he wanted to tell Seajae. Tell her that a long time ago a little boy found the will to live because of the kindess of one teenage girl. The girl had made him not feel so alone and so small. The girl held him when he cried for his mom and dad and held him when he couldn't sleep at night. The girl cried the day he found someone to adopt him. Not tears of pain but tears of joy. That girl had been Seajae.  
  
"Did I grow horns Joey?"  
  
"Do you remember a lot from growing up?"  
  
"Bits and peiced. Foster homes, boarding schools."  
  
"Do you remember the people?"  
  
"Some." She sat down next to him. "Mostly the kids. There was this one little boy when I was at a Foster home in Austin, just before they sent me to boarding school. His parents died like a month before and no one could stop him from crying but me. He would crawl in my lap and stroke my cheek. I think I reminded him of his mom."  
  
"You did." The words were soft, barly a wisper. Bosco stopped at Angels door and watched his wife and partner.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Your eyes, there was so much love in your eyes. Just like my mom's. And your smile. You always had a smile for me when no one else did."  
  
"JD?"  
  
"Joseph Danial Doyle." Seajae had tears in her eyes. The more she looked into the green of Doyles eyes the more she saw six year old JD.  
  
"My god why did you take this long to tell me?"  
  
"I wasn't sure at first and then.....I don't know. You saved me in that place twenty years ago Seajae. I'm sorry it took so long but thank you." Seajae stood up and hugged the man who had been her savior as a teenager too. JD had taught her how to love. Something she never forgot. Bosco came up to them.  
  
"You sure know how to make dinner exciting there Joey." He sat down next to his wife and handed her a napkin. "Now lets eat before the Sergent comes looking for us."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae took out the picture in the back of an old photo album she hid behind the others in the entertainment center. She smiled. JD had been a joy to all who knew him. And now as an adult so was Joey Doyle. Something was not right. She closed her eyes and consontrated on Joey. Her eyes opened quickly and the picture dropped to the floor. Fear cursed though Seajae's vians. This couldn't happen not now......not ever. 


	20. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Notes: I know I'm slower then molasas roaming up hill in the winter. I'm trying to get this together. Pulling out my hair. But such is life.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bosco unlocked the door at midnight. Him and Doyle got jammed with a accdident and it was a long time before the clean up crew arrived. He needed a shower and a whole lot of asprine. Seajae was curled up on the couch. She looked so sweet and all he wanted to do was wake her up and hold her.  
  
"You smell like a fish market." She opened her eyes.  
  
"Delivery truck turned over. Got some nice salmon steaks." He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her. She wrinkled her nose. "Okay I get it. No hanky panky before I hit the shower."  
  
"How was Doyle after you left?"  
  
"A little distant but okay. Thats strange hey. That you knew as a kid." Bosco headed for the shower. Seajae followed him. "You thinking too much Boscorelli."  
  
"I saw something tonight when I was looking though some old pictures. I guess it was more like a feeling."  
  
"Should we put Doyle in lock up for a few days?"  
  
"I don't know. I just saw this little boy and he was so alone and he was calling me. Telling me he needed me."  
  
"So you think the home he went to wasn't all love and happiness?"  
  
"Your getting good at this Bosco."  
  
"Too much time with Goren maybe."  
  
"It all connected some how. You, Doyle and the baby napping thing."  
  
"Me and Doyle are the baby nappers?"  
  
"Oh stop. You were together the night Kim was attacked."  
  
"Maybe Kim's was a copy cat to thow us off. You know Chevcenko had his hands in everything back then."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right but it isn't Doyle. Bosco I couldn't be that wrong about anyone." Bosco hugged her.  
  
"You going to share the shower or do I fly solo?"  
  
"I still can't wash my hair so I guess we conserve water yet again."  
  
"Don't sound so discussed their baby, I might be nice and take my time drying you off."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"More like a promise. Now get in here." Seajae laughed and joined her husband in the shower.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco sat at Jason Christophers desk and looked around. He knew the man loved power but Seajae assured him it hadn't gone to his head. The man came in and sat down.  
  
"What's up Boscorelli?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Name it." Bosco looked at his long time rival and smiled. Seajae could charm a lion.  
  
"Put Doyle on lock up duty till further notice."  
  
"You got problems with the kid?"  
  
"Nope." Bosco sat forward in his chair. "I have no complaints. And with Faith taking the Sgt's exam it would be great if he and I could work together all the time."  
  
"But......"  
  
"Do I really have to say it Jason?"  
  
"No. As of today he's on lock up. So that leaves you solo."  
  
"Seajae wants to ride shot gun."  
  
"You have your own agenda?"  
  
"Kinda, just some things I need to take care of. It won't interfear with the normal stuff."  
  
"I'm holding you to that Bosco. Make sure your wife wears her vest and her Miss America attitude because I won't put up with either one of your cowboy attitudes today."  
  
"Yes sir." Bosco stood up. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Who said I understood. I just know better then to say no anymore." Jason signed a paper and handed it to Bosco. "Keep your wife on a leash Bosco. When she's hurt she gets into trouble."  
  
"So when did you get a heart there Christopher?" Bosco smiled and headed to the locker room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Okay people I know you all want to get out on the streets and fight crime but I got a few reassingments today. As of yesterday Officer Faith McKenzie is Sgt Faith McKenzie. Congradulations McKenzie, you can report to me after role call. Doyle I need you in lock up and Sgt. Boscorelli, yes I said Sgt. you ride with Office Boscorelli and work on that extra assingnment I gave you. Stay safe. We want to see all of you back here after the shift."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"He gave you a permotion?"  
  
"I've had that permotion for six months. I just never took it. I didn't want it." Christopher stopped her at the radio room and handed her a bage. She reached in her pocket and took her old one out of the case. "Bastard."  
  
"Sucker. I told you if you get shot one more time. I knew you couldn't go six months."  
  
"How much did you win?"  
  
"Three hundred. Now get to work and keep out of trouble."  
  
"Bite me Christopher." They walked away and headed toward the car.  
  
"He made a bet when you'd get shot?"  
  
"He made a bet when he could sucker me into the Sgt's job. Getting shot was just an insentive." They got in the car. "So where to?"  
  
"The warehouse. I want to see it in the daylight."  
  
"You okay with that?"  
  
"Why do you think I took you along. In case I'm not okay with that." He put the car into drive and headed to the ware house.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Now what?' Joey and Bosco wern't riding together and the Bitch was back working. The figure that stood around the corner of the firehouse watched the Boscorelli's pull away. They were all getting too close to the truth. The hooker had to die. And Joey Doyle, well he was digging in all the right places and soon a name would pop up and things would get very sticky. No one knew yet what Joey knew and if Joey was gone no one would ever find out about the babies and Boscorelli's disappearing act. Joey Doyle needed to be elliminated. The sooner the better. 


	21. Just Another Day In Paradise

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Notes: Okay....I hope your still reading cause I'm still writing  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
"Okay, your ready for this big guy?" Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. " He looked in the rear view mirror and saw another sqaud pulling up. "What are Sully and Davis doing here?" They looked at each other.  
  
"Doyle." They said in unison.  
  
"Kid can't keep his nose outta my buisiness."  
  
"The kid cares." They got out of the car. "Hey boys."  
  
"Your not thinking of going in there all by yourselves are you?" Sully looked at his friends. "Cause I know both of you have half a brain and together that whole brain should know better then to go into abandon warehouses an hour and a half before the sun goes down."  
  
"Awww Sully a compliment at this early in the game. You humble us." Seajae smiled. "We are adults here and we thought we didn't need our daddy on this one. No busy streets to cross and all."  
  
"Let's call it devine intervention on mine and Davis's part. We cover you ass now and we don't have to bury it later." Sully took a step forward and looked Seajae in the eye. "Got a problem with that Sgt?"  
  
"Pissing off a superior officer is a bad thing I know it. I'm sure I can write you up for it."  
  
"We're loosing light people can we have this pissing match later. I don't care who comes along as long as we get this over with." Bosco started toward the building. "Flashlights optional ladies. Lets get a move on." Sully, Ty and Seajae followed behind him. All of them hoping they weren't headed into something they couln't handle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Rats! Bosco you know how I hate rats."  
  
"Get over it woman. They're Gods creatures too you know." Bosco opened the main door. "Don't shoot anyone okay Sunshine, you know how much paperworks involved in that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I might cap a few rats." Seajae steped over the threshold and into the darkened building. She turned on her flashlight and survayed the bulding. "Bos, are you sure this is the place?"  
  
"Yeah, you spend two weeks in a place you don't forget the smell."  
  
"What is that smell?"  
  
"You don't want to know." She felt something at her feet but didn't dare shine the light there. Bosco lead them to a door. Seajae put her hand on the small of his back. "Your the dectective. Detect." She got out her finger printing kit and and dusted the nob.  
  
"Too many to decifer." He knodded and they both put on rubber gloves. "You want me to go in first?"  
  
"Naw, I can handle it." He unstrapped his gun and they all took a step back. Seajae opened the door and Bosco shined his flashlight in the room. It was empty except for a two by four covered in blood.  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"I'm assming." Seajae leaned over and scraped some into an eveidence bag. Something moved behind them and Sully and Ty shifted to see what was there.  
  
"Little early for the sqautter crowd." Ty looked at Sully. "Go check it out."  
  
"I'm not going to check it out. You check it out."  
  
"Will you two stop." Seajae got the sample and stood up. Bosco had a look on his face she had never seen. "Bosco?"  
  
"He knew all about me.....about my fears, about my life." He looked at Seajae. "Only three people in the whole world know what scares me the most." Seajae shook her head.  
  
"No Bosco. No way."  
  
"You, Faith and....Dr.Laurence."  
  
"Bosco... he helped us. He counsled us."  
  
"He played on my fears. He used them to get to me. To us. If I was gone and you were under stress you woulnd't work on the baby napper."  
  
"But Bosco he hit agian right after you came back. Why?"  
  
"I don't know." There was a loud thud.  
  
"Tell me that wasn't the door." Seajae pushed past the men and ran to the door. "You'd think I'd know better then to go into an abandon building but no..." She tried the door. "You guys were in deep shit here. Get some back up." Acrid smoke started billowing in. "Shit. 55Austin we need fire and rescue at 45430 Riversbend. ASAP, Officers trapped."  
  
"Seajae!" Bosco, Sully and Ty ran to the door. The three men tried to break it down. "Damn it." Bosco looked at his wife. "I guess I got you into this this time."  
  
"Oh yeah, I ain't taken the blame for this one baby." Seajea looked around for another exit. "Well boys, welcome to my world." Seajae shown her light in a courner where twelve barrels sat all with little flamible signs all over them.  
  
"Holy Mother Of God." Sully looked at his friends.  
  
"Start praying my friends cause only a miricle is going to get us out of this one." Seajae looked at Bosco and smiled weekly. "And here you were just saying we don't have any fun together anymore." 


	22. Freedom's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Notes: Okay....I hope your still reading cause I'm still writing  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-* "Jimmy!" Billy Walsh yelled up the stairs. "Come man lets go" Jimmy slid down the pole.  
  
"Sorry, damn headache." They rushed to the truck. "What's the call."  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boscorelli's and Sullivan and Davis trapped in an abandon warehouse." He looked at his friend. "Fire, flamable liquid, need I say more."  
  
"Awww christ I thought those two decided on the quiet life."  
  
"Aparently not."  
  
"DK, floor it would ya."  
  
"Anything for you Jimmy."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"Why don't they make buildings like this anymore. A damn nucular bomb could drop and this thing would still be standing." Seajae looked at Bosco and Ty trying to break though a wall. "I think we should move back. The smokes getting thick." They all moved to the one place no one wanted to be. The room where Bosco spent way to much time in.  
  
"Rescue's on its way right. I mean it was what all of twelve blocks." Ty looked at Seajae.  
  
"They'll be here. Jimmy's never late." Bosco looked up.  
  
"You sure have faith in him."  
  
"He's never let me down."  
  
"And I have?" Bosco looked angry.  
  
"I never said that. I just..."  
  
"Jimmy's always there for you. He's always the first one there when your hurt, the first one to look at me like I let you get hurt."  
  
"Bosco stop!" Seajae went to touch him and he pulled away.  
  
"Why don't you go tell it to Jimmy." He walked further in the corner of the room. Seajae looked at Ty and Sully.  
  
"Bosco hey man." Ty went over to his friend. "Let's try to calm down man. We don't need to be saying things that might bite us in the ass when we get out of here."  
  
"I'm getting sick of her and her shit about Jimmy. Jimmy this and Jimmy that. Damit he's her fucken hero why didn't she marry him."  
  
"Bosco, your just stressing man. Back down before you say something you can't take back. I know Laurence did you wrong but don't hurt your wife because of it."  
  
"You don't know what it's like man. Knowing she'd leave me in a second for him..." He looked at Seajae hurt and betrayl in her eyes. "Bitch..."  
  
"Boscorelli stop it now!" Sully spoke for the first time. "Shut the hell up before I kick your ass."  
  
"You can try." Seajae put a hand on Sully's shoulder.  
  
"Let it go Sul. I know why he's talking that way...just let it go."  
  
"Have you been doing him to Seajae, huh. I take off for a couple of weeks and your doing the whole 5-5."  
  
"I love you Maurice and when we get out of here I'm going to forget you ever even thought what you just said. Laurence is still fucking with you and until you see that you'll never know what really happened here today or last month."  
  
"We can't blame everything on Lauarence."  
  
"The hell we can't." Seajea walked to the far end of the building watched as the smoke in one courner turned to flames. They were going to be forced to go into the tiny room. The walls were renforsed steele. The thought of the four of them in there, fire all around them scared the hell out of her and the three big strong men with her.  
  
"Let's go before those tanks explode." Seajae took a deep breath and they all headed to the room and hopefully soon someone would rescue them.  
  
"Seajae?" She felt Bosco's arms around her. "I'm loosing my mind arn't I?"  
  
"No more then me baby, no more then me."  
  
"I don't know where those things came from. I didn't...." Seajae touched his lips.  
  
"Let it go. What we learned here today stays between us. I need to look into some things." They smelled the smoke. "How are you guys doing?" She looked at Ty and Sully.  
  
"You did say Jimmy was never late right?" Ty looked at Seajae. Bosco pushed her away.  
  
"Does eveything have to end in a discussion about Jimmy."  
  
"Hey guys, ahhh the J word is setting him off here can we refrain from using it?" Seajae looked at her husband. "Hang on sweety, helps on it's way."  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy."  
  
"No Billy." The man opened the door. "I'll be your rescue worker for this evening. Please follow me to the nearest availble exit. Walk don't run." Billy smiled.  
  
"Shut up and get us out of here Walsh." Seajae grabbed Bosco's hand and prayed Jimmy was off and no where to be found until she figured out what the hell was up with Bosco. The fire fighters were watering down the flamible liquid. "Make sure you keep you know who out of Bosco's line of fire." Seajae wispered into Ty's ear.  
  
"You got it." They made their way to the hole in the wall that the fire department had made.  
  
"Couldn't do it the easy way could you Walsh."  
  
"Only the best for you Boscorelli." The fresh air hit them like a ton of bricks. Seajae guided Bosco to Davis and Sully's car.  
  
"Take him and lock him in my office. Bosco, you just need to relax."  
  
"EMT's will want to..."  
  
"Get him the hell out of here Davis." Seajae shoved Bosco in the car Ty got in the drivers seat and took off just as Lt Christopher came up to her.  
  
"I warned you Boscorelli."  
  
"You weren't in there Jason. I will explain everything to you. And for your information it wasn't our fault."  
  
"Oh the four of you just waltzed into a building and smoke began pouring and you were trapped."  
  
"In a nut shell, yes." She looked at him. "We need to get Doyle and Bosco and get them someplace safe."  
  
"Why?" Seajae stopped Billy.  
  
"Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"In the bus. He had a hell of a headache and just as we got here he passed out."  
  
"Thanks Billy."  
  
"Does Doherty need a babysitter too." She shook her head.  
  
"Who knows. I don't know how deep this guy is into this. We're getting too close and he's getting sloppy." She grabbed her cell phone. "I'm calling in Stabler and Benson. We need to move fast."  
  
"Who are we looking at Seajae?"  
  
"Dr. Mark Laurence."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"No shit." She dialed the number she needed and called for the back up that would help her catch a killer she had trusted nearly all her time in New York.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Here's what I got." Joey Doyle put a file down in front of Seajae. "I ran all psycoligest or psyciatrists who had a MD or any kind of medical back ground." She sat down. "There's over a thousand in New York state alone. But one made me take a second look. Dr' Laurence used to be an ob but got his license taken away for misappropreation of power."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He was working at the free clinic and trying to get the poor women to give up thier babies." Doyle handed Seajae a paper. "A review board said he even went as far as to offer them money."  
  
"We got nothing. The DA will tell us the same thing." Stabler and Beson walked in.  
  
"You got anything we can use?"  
  
"Just Bosco's word and some odds and ends. I did run down on Doctors doing Community Service time at Rikers and Laurence pops up. Which means he'd have access to Remar James's DNA."  
  
"Okay we know the who, we need a why?"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Robin Hood." Doyle stood up and leaned on the table. "But the oppisite. Take from the poor mothers and give to the rich ones."  
  
"Give the rookie a cookie." Seajae smiled. "Hey has that phyciatrist from NYU get here yet Ty?"  
  
"No but Bosco's ready to break out of his cage at any momment."  
  
"As long as we don't mention Jimmy were safe." Stabler looked at Seajae, confused. "Don't ask. Tell Bosco to chill. Get Faith up here make her calm him down." She rubbed her tiered eyes. "No one outside this room knows about Laurence and we need to keep it that way."  
  
"We need some hard evidece on him."  
  
"How do we get it? I mean he's unperdictable with victims."  
  
"We could wire someone and send them in. If he doesn't know we know."  
  
"But he must if he locked us in the warehouse tonight." Seajae looked down at the files in front of her. "Damn it we just need something...."  
  
"Let me talk to him." Bosco came into the room. "I can get him to talk."  
  
"Bosco no. We can't trust that your head will stay clear." Everyone grew silent. Never in all thier years together had Seajae doubted her husbands ablities till now.  
  
"My heads clearer then it has been in a long time. This bastard messed with both our heads Seajae. He made both of us doubt everything we knew was real. I need to do this. With or without you."  
  
"Bosco....."  
  
"Damit Seajae I'm fine. Say it.... say the word." Seajae looked at Ty and Joey. "They'll pertect you if I flip. Just say it."  
  
"Jimmy....." Seajae wispered. Bosco smiled.  
  
"See. It had something to do with my stress level."  
  
"What if he pushs your bottons?"  
  
"Seajae I need to do this. For us and for those women and their babies." She looked at Olivia and Elliot.  
  
"You guys okay with this?"  
  
"To get this guy off the street we'll go with anything we got. We trust you guys to get the job done and done right."  
  
"Okay lets run it by Christopher and see what he says. But we all need to keep close. If he knows we know he might come and try to hurt one of us again. Keep your eyes and ears open people." Seajae closed the file in front of her and headed to convice Christopher to send Bosco in to trap Laurence. 


	23. Satan

"Owww. Hey watch the hair." Bosco snapped at his wife.  
  
"What hair?" She laughed as she taped the microphone to his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I have to." He looked at her. "I remember it all Seajae. I want it all back including my sanity. I'm not going to let him get away with this."  
  
"I want to know why I didn't see this coming?" Seajae stood up and added a litte more tape to the wire. Doyle came in.  
  
"Because he knew how to block your visions." Bosco and Seajae looked at the younger man.  
  
"Block my visions." Seajae tryed not to smile. "This isn't some Anne Rice novel of the supernatural." Doyle threw down a file.  
  
"Isn't it." Seajae picked it up. It was a file on Angel. Her baby girl.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"I found it in some old IAD files of Laurence's that are down in the basement. Seajae read the cover page."  
  
"Baby girl was to be born into darkness has now become an angel of the upmost power of light. Born onto two people with only goodness in their hearts. This child once to be thought of as Saitins child was to be born onto this day of March, the year two thousand and three. The mother of evil decent and the father a bastard son of Saitin. Due to a error on judgement day the child was given to parents of light, not those of darkness." Seajae looked at Bosco. "What the hell does this mean?"  
  
"Angel....." Bosco looked at Doyle. "James's sister...the baby that died." Bosco went to the table and found the file. "Why the hell didn't we see it. March 26 th, 2003. The baby disappeared. The same day Angel was born."  
  
"So what.....no. I don't believe in this shit guys. Good and evil yes but the supernatrual witch shit, no."  
  
"What about your vision's?"  
  
"That's different." Bosco took his wife by the shoulders.  
  
"No it's not. Angel was suppose to be born to Kassy James. Remar's sister. It all makes sence. In a fucked up sortta way. We had a healthy baby. A good healthy little girl. And the child ment to be evil died."  
  
"Are you saying that if all had worked out our child would have been born dead?" She pushed away form her husband. "Maurice Boscorelli I can't believe your buying into this load of crap."  
  
"Angel is ours. Heart and soul. Good won with her. But now Laurence is looking for the child born of evil. That's why he's killing these women. Your the one who sees the big picture, why can't you see this."  
  
"My mind can only be so open Bosco." Doyle came to Seajae. His blue eyes brighter then she had ever seen them. He took her hands. Bosco looked at him.  
  
"Then open it farther Seajae. This is all real. I know about evil. Thats why I started digging. The fire that killed my parents. The things I saw in foster care...I knew what real evil was. Then I got adopted by the Merriks. Then I knew what hell was. They did things and said things that only a person born evil would do and say. They dragged me into it and I can never forget the things I saw." He stroked her cheek. "Your memory was the only goodness I had to hang onto. I saw babies sacrificed, I saw women and men raped all in the name of Saitin. I learned he does exsist and he's got his hand in everythig from birth to death." Joey looked at his friends.  
  
"You sound like....." Bosco looked at his friend.  
  
"Like I know what I'm talking about?" He nodded. "I do. And if you think you've delt with the bottom of the barrel with the people we arrest here you haven't seen nothing yet. I can honestly say we have not fought anything like this before. But we need to fight it as a team. All of us. Kelly has a spell to protect the children and she will use it when the time comes."  
  
"Wait...wait. Kelly...a spell."  
  
"She was sent when Angel was born to keep her safe. And then McKenzie and all the others. Kelly was born with a great gift. She's is as pure of heart as they come."  
  
"Chevchenko? He hurt her."  
  
"Evil as they come. I didn't even see him coming. But you did. Sometimes your powers are greater then you'll ever know. When there's people you love at stake."  
  
"But I couldn't find Bosco. I felt him but I never...."  
  
"Laurence was blocking your power some how."  
  
"This is just nuts. I'm a logical human being. I just can't understand...oh jeeze, why not. I mean how else can you explain this whole darn mess."  
  
"That's my girl." Bosco hugged her. "So who do we tell?"  
  
"We need to fight Laurence with what we got. The law and our common sence." Bobby Goren walked into the room.  
  
"And then there's your secret weapon....me." Seajae looked at her friend.  
  
"Let me guess. You read a book once?" Bosco looked at Bobby and Joey. They all smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc....How do you like the way I've taken this. I had to clear up the stolen babies story some how. Is it to off the wall or what? 


	24. Good VS Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
Notes: Okay so it's off the wall. Deal with it the same as I do because I got nowhere else to go with it. I promise I'll go back to normal.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco knocked on the door in front of him. He knew there was more then a half a dozon people backing him up but he still felt a chill down his spine. Bosco knew the feeling and it was fear. Fear of what was Laurence would do to them all if he knew. Hell he most likely already knew.  
  
"Maurice....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Seajae...she's packing up the kids and moving out. I.....hit her Doc. She went to call Jimmy to come pick them up and I hit her." The man's face was somber yet surprised.  
  
"Come in." Bosco walked into his office. "Sit."  
  
"I can't. God I hit her. She's never going to forgive me. She's going back to Austin."  
  
"You were never suppose to hit her Maurice. You promised her." Bosco looked at Laurence.  
  
"I know. What the hell happened to me when I was gone. I need to remember. I need to know. Seajae needs to know how much I need her."  
  
"I can hypmtise you." Laurence got up. "If you want. We can end this."  
  
"End what?"  
  
"Your memory loss. It'll only take a few minutes. "  
  
"Will it get my wife and kids back?"  
  
"Yes." He looked at Bosco. "Your a lucky man Maurice. You have what every man dreams of. The perfect wife, wonderful children."  
  
"Nothing is ever what it seems Doc." Bosco looked into the man's eyes. "I just want my life back, as unperfect as it was."  
  
"You could have it all Maurice."  
  
"I have it all. I don't need it to be perfect."  
  
"Everyone wants thier life to be perfect."  
  
"I wouldn't have the life I have if it was perfect."  
  
"This is true. Several mistakes and hard aches got you were you are. But we could make it so no one could touch it. Not Jimmy, not Seajae...not anybody."  
  
"How."  
  
"Just come to see things my way."  
  
"What way is that?"  
  
"That with good comes evil and will evil comes welth and happiness."  
  
"So what your saying is if I let evil take over my life it will be perfect." Bosco stood up and went to the window. "How?"  
  
"Just vaguish God from your heart. You were almost there before you met your wife." Bosco turned and looked at Laurence. "Yes Maurice. You were headed to the dark side before she came to you."  
  
"I guess I'm not the guy I thought I was." He stepped toward the door. "I can't be what you want. I love my wife and children. God sent them to me to love and protect and I'm not pissing him off."  
  
"You'll be sorry."  
  
"No. I'm sorry I trusted you to make things right. I need to have my memories back, good and bad."  
  
"But your not willing to let go of God."  
  
"Why did you take them away from me?"  
  
"I needed you. I thought you were stronger then what you are. Seajae has made you weak."  
  
"I came here after my doctors appointment because they told me I need to lower my stress level. You told me the only way to do that was to get rid of the stress. Seajae."  
  
"For nearly three weeks you were stress free."  
  
"You took them away from me. The only things that keep me sane you took away. How much help was that?" Bosco slammed the man into a wall. "Why, you son of a bitch? Why did you take my life away from me?" Booby Goren stood at the door listening to Bosco. All he needed was one stong confession and he'd pull the younger man out.  
  
"You were destin to be more Maurice. Destin for greater things. Why do you think your childhood was so miserable. You were being trained for bigger things. For Evil. Not for good. She turned you that way and we needed you back. So I took them away." Bosco tightned his hands around his neck.  
  
"You took me away from the only love I'd ever know so I could......"  
  
"Be Satan's right hand man. A place you should of taken long ago." Bosco couldn't take another minute of him. He thew the man down on the couch and walked out the door. He knew he didn't get enough for anything more then a kid napping charge on the man but right now he needed out of this fantasy land and into the reality of his wifes arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
  
  
Seajae locked all the doors and windows in the apartment. Doyle was on the couch watching tv with Angel. It was eight o'clock and all was well. For now. Seajae always waited for the other shoe to fall. This one was coming down with a thud and she knew it. Bosco sat at the table watching her every move like she was going to disappear at any momment.  
  
"Go to bed sweety. I'll but Angel down and come in then."  
  
"No. I just need to be here. With you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Bosco."  
  
"I know. Just let me have my way for once and don't start a fight."  
  
"I don't want to start a fight."  
  
"Good then it's settled."  
  
"You don't believe what Laurence said do you? About Satan?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe any more." He got up and hugged his wife. "Just make it all go away."  
  
"I wish I could." Joey stood up.  
  
"My date fell asleep on me. Want me to take her to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Joey." Bosco kissed her. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Joey closed the kids room door and headed into the living room. "Sleep tight Doyle."  
  
"You too. Keep the noise down to a respectable level too."  
  
"We'll try." Bosco held his wife just inside the bedroom door. "I love you Seajae."  
  
"I love you too. You did good today."  
  
"I've never been so scared in all my life." Bosco lead her to the bed and laid her down. "All I thought of is what my life would of been like if I hadn't insulted you that day in roll call. I know now you can find you ass....and what a fine ass it is."  
  
"OH Bosco....." Bosco spent a long time showing his wife he couldn't live without her now or ever.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Your not funny." Bosco came up behind his wife who was humming a tune that sounded a lot like 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia'. "Morning Sunshine."  
  
"Morning. I think Doyle and Kelly have something going."  
  
"Good for them. But your telling her old man. He's not a very nice guy."  
  
"The only time we saw him is when she was in a coma. Do you think Laurence just has snapped?"  
  
"You mean the stuff about the devil and shit. Yeah. So has Doyle for that matter but if we get a killer off the street."  
  
"I think Doyle saw a lot of crap when he was growing up. Put things in his head like they have for both of us."  
  
"So your not buying into this?"  
  
"Like you are Boscorelli. I believe that Laurence believes. And it's driven him mad. We need to stop him before he takes another life."  
  
"Amen to that." 


	25. This Thing Needs To End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: I tried to lighten this up, I hope it works.  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The servalence on Laurence started that day. Seajae wanted to nail him before sunset for all the things he had done. She sat and watched his office. Doyle next to her. She wanted to ask him about the things he said last night but didn't want to upset him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"Your dieing to ask me something."  
  
"I'm just not believing some of the things Laurence is into. I can understand what he believes...do you believe in all this stuff."  
  
"I know evil does exsist. Maybe not like Laurence says but it's there. But you've seen pure evil. Mueler was the eppitimy of evil. He may of been the devil himself."  
  
"The things you saw at the Merriks, how did live with that?"  
  
"A strong will and an angel to lean on. Kelly's boarding school was about a mile from the ranch the Merriks used for thier,,,get togethers. I took parimiter watch every chance I got."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us you knew Kelly?"  
  
"It was kinda our secret. Your not mad are you?"  
  
"No. I was just wondering." Out of the courner of her eye she saw Laurence get into his car. "He's moving. Call it in." Seajae pulled into traffic, following the doctor's grey Lexis.  
  
"Team two is three car lengths behind us Seajae."  
  
"Okay." Her hands were tight around the steering wheel. She wanted so badly to nail Laurence to the wall. He had hurt Bosco so much. Her husband never trusted anyone with his fears before and when he does the man betrays him.  
  
"Seajae you need to relax a little." Doyle watched her watching Laurence. "You need to breath."  
  
"Yes Doctor Doyle." Joey looked at Seajae.  
  
"It's going to be fine. We're going to put this freak away." She made a sharp left leaving Doyle hanging on for dear life. "I said relax Boscorelli." Seajae looked at Doyle.  
  
"Sorry....I just...." Seajae just wanted this man go away.  
  
"He'll screw up Seajae and we'll have him dead to rights."  
  
"I know. I just need a vaction you know. From all this. Just take a week and get away."  
  
"You deserve it." They stopped behind a truck in a side of town Seajae knew a man in a Lexis shouldn't be haging out in.  
  
"Call for back up. I think he's going to give us a reason tonight."  
  
"It can't be this easy."  
  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Seajae got out of the car. Bosco and Faith came up behind her. "Let's do this right guys. No screw ups."  
  
"Have you no faith in team Boscorelli?"  
  
"It's Laurence I'm worried about." The scream broke though the night like a knife. Joey was right this was too easy. 


	26. Hope Springs Eternal

Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
  
Notes: Hope your still reading. I have to wrap this up so I can start somthing that I know your really going to like.And oh yeah, the stuff at the end was a wing it kinda thing so if its all wrong and couldn't happen remeber my rules. 1. It might happen somewhere 2. If it can happen it will happen to Bosco and Seajae 3. I'm not afraid to make mistakes and 5. FRED'S ALWAYS DEAD  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"Go around the back of the building." Seajae looke at Fiath and Bosco. "Be careful." They all headed in the direction of the scream, Seajae found a woman laying on the ground behind a dumpster fifteen feet into the ally. Before she could react an arm pulled her behind the dumpster and a knife was to her throat.  
  
"You don't follow your own orders Sgt." Laurence wispered in her ear. "Be careful pertains to them and not you?"  
  
"They'll kill you before you'll get out of this ally."  
  
"Oh will they? Not when I have thier sweet Seajae under my knife."  
  
"I told them to stop you no matter what. All those women and babies mean more to them then me."  
  
"Oh really. I'm thinking Maurice will think differently."  
  
"No. He knows the rules. Take no prisioners." She heard sounds of footsteps.  
  
"Seajae?" Joey's voice echoed in the ally way.  
  
"Just kill me you son of a bitch so they can kill you." Seajae had hit her radio botton. All three officers could now here them.  
  
"Why would I take all the fun out of this."  
  
"Because I'm a means to an end. Why did you kill all those women? For thier babies?"  
  
"No, just for sport. They money I made on the babies was a bounus. They were never what I was looking for. I need a child of pure evil for my plan."  
  
"Your plan?"  
  
"To rule the world." He laughed. Seajae looked at the woman bleeding at her feet.  
  
"This one's going to die if you don't help her."  
  
"One loss won't bother me." Seajae senced movement on the roof above. If Bosco was smart he'd gotten the sniper rifel out of her car. Knowing her husband the way she did she knew he read her mind and was on the roof.  
  
"It will bother the fuck out of me so go help the woman."  
  
"I'd rather play the waiting game with you."  
  
"So wait and die but let me get a rescue team here for her."  
  
"She's just a slut who got knocked up."  
  
"Damn it Laurence you had a heart once. You helped people."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Take the shot Boscrelli." Seajae screamed and wrenched her body to the left, the knife coming dreadfully close. The shot rang out and both Laurence and Seajae flew back into the dumpster. Doyle and Faith ran to where they lay. Laurence smiling as blood seaped from the wound in his chest.  
  
"I always said you were a cocky bitch Boscrelli......" He coughed an spuddered and took his last breath. Seajae lay motionless.  
  
"Seajae...." Doyle tuned her over, blood covering her neck. Opening her eyes she looked at Doyle and heard Bosco running down the fire escape. He stopped in front of her.  
  
"It sure took you long enough Bosco." She reached up and he pulled her close.  
  
"Would you quit giving me orders woman. Your driving me nuts." They all looked at Laurence. "Man what jerk he was." Seajae picked up her radio and called for a bus.  
  
"Yeah but he messed with the best." Seajae got in her knees and checked on the woman that Laurence had chosen for his last victim. She had no paulse. Feeling her stomach she felt the baby moving. "Oh god. Bosco give me some gloves." Bosco pulled out a pair from his pocket. The sounds of the ambulace could be heard though the quiet street.  
  
"Seajae..."  
  
"Give me the knife Doyle."  
  
"Seajae no, the bus is on its way."  
  
"It's to late for her and if we wait for the bus this baby will be dead to." Seajae saw the start of the incision Laurence was making. She took the knife from Doyle and countinuted the line. She knew the line well. She had the scare from her c-section and she looked at it everyday.  
  
"Honey this it not a good idea."  
  
"You have a better one. I'm open for ideas here." She slowly cut tring not to go to deep put deep enough. She dropped the knife and reached in and pulled out the baby. The little girl was blue. "I need something to clear her noes." But before they could come up with anything the baby sputtered and choked and let out a wail.  
  
"My god she did it." Doyle took a step back. "You did it." Seajae took off her sweatshirt and wiped the babies face.  
  
"I knew you were a lot of things baby, but this..." Bosco took off his jacket and gave it Seajae and she wraped the little girl tightly in it just as the ambulance pulled up. Alex and Kim came running up to them.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Seajae handed the baby to Alex.  
  
"A glimmer of Hope." Tears welled up in Seajea's eyes. Another crisis solved. Another life saved. Another chance to go on. Seajae walked toward the car, leanded agaist it and let herself slide to the ground. Bosco came and kneeled infront of her.  
  
"Chalk one up for the good guys baby." He took her in his arms and for the first time in a long time he promised her forever. And she planed on taking him up on that as soon as she took a shower.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
NOVEMBER  
  
THANKSGIVING  
  
Seajae sat at the table with her friends and family. She had so much to be thankful for this year but she planned no speaches. Kids and adults alike laughed and ate. Celebration came easy now a days. They were all happy. They were all family. Seajae looked acrossed the table at her husband. He was holding the newest addition to team Boscorelli.  
  
Hope Alexandra Boscorelli was barly a month old. When word got around how Seajae had saved an unborn child on that cold October day no one could think of a better home for the child. No one argued when DFS placed the infant in the Boscorelli's home and no one fought the adoption that would soon be final. And know one knew two better deserving people then Seajae and Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
Seajae had promised no speaches, but she stood up and looked at her friends and family and said two words that ment more then any fifteen minute speech ever could.  
  
"To Hope."  
  
"To Hope." They all raised thier glasses and gave silent thanks to all those around them. Because they knew the quiet wouldn't last. Not with Team Boscorelli sitting at the head of the table.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Okay that's it I hope I ended it the way you all would have. And I know what your saying...Finally the old wind bag is finnished. But in my mind you know there's another one lurking.....just wait. 


End file.
